Byzantine eagle
by micelzod
Summary: the game is racked with betrayal,murder, and lust for power for a simple ugly throne, hmp. the people of Westeros wouldn't knew true power even if its seven feet in front of them as they were so divided but what if a new player appeared,a people who created an empire that lasted hundred years. what if the people of Rome should rise and become the greatest nation in that world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I got inspired by a story of what if the byzantine empire or eastern Roman empire suddenly found themselves in Game of thrones so can you help with this I only seen a couple of clips on YouTube but now the history also I read about much about Byzantine warriors but if I miss anything tell me, please. ho and the island I will create does not exist okay here I go.**_

* * *

On the island of Gyaros in the City of Byzantium capital of the Roman empire also the first house that has territory outside of Westeros. A single man in his thirtys is standing on the balcony of the royal palace, wearing a cloth tunica that looking to the west watching as the sun goes down this person's name is Alexios Justinian the first, Emperor of this Roman empire which spans from Esso, and Sothyos to Westeros.

Sighing he heard giggling. Turning around he saw his son and daughter the next generation when he passes "well, well what do we have here?" in a funny voice which was responded by the cry's of laughter from his children.

Landry the first his first child has brown hair like his with greenish-blue eyes while younger sister his daughter who looks more of her mother. Her name is Theodora a name form his ancestor's wife. Chasing after his children through the halls of the grand palace it's many-colored tiles, paintings and statues made it different from the many other palaces of the known world.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Alexios called out looking around before seeing the two hiding behind a curtain. walking silently he quickly unraveled the curtain surprising the children who were hiding.

"There you are!" he said grabbing the two of them screaming in happiness while he lifts them up.

"Okay you two, it's getting late its almost time for bed." Alexios said which was responded by unhappy goring "We have to?" Landry wined as he is carried to their room.

Alexio's nodded setting the two toddlers on the bed "Yes, a leader and a warrior must rest when leading his people." suddenly a female voice joined the conversation.

"And he must have the wisdom to now between war and peace." His wife said looking as beautiful as ever her elegant facial features, light peach skin complexion, and deep brown eyes, with thick dark brown hair with a crown on her head. she is wearing a tunica that showed her decent-sized cleavage and slender toned physique. (imagine Lara croft of the shadow of the tomb raider in Roman Toga)

"Yes, mamma," both of them said getting under the covers "Can we have a bedtime story."

"Yes a story, a story."Theodora clapped excitedly

Both parents look at each other debating if they should tell them a story or just do it tomorrow before relenting.

"Alright One story then off to bed," he told them, going to a bookshelf as his wife tucked them into bed. He looks at each one of the books he had until. Picking a rather large one looking at the title he sighed as memories of those times to come back to him like a tone of bricks remembering how that sadistic boy tried to murder his father, remembering how he risked his life defending the walls of Kitezh and remembering how he became the emperor of his father's empire when he died during the first battle of Winterfell, Alexio's didn't realize he was gripping said book before walking back to the bed.

"You all tucked in, my little birds?" he said seeing his children in their twin beds.

"Yes, papa," they said. he sits on the edge of the bed with his wife, opening the book he began to read "This story is called**_ a song of ice and fire,_**" opening the book "Before you know the story you have to know the origin of our house." as his children look at him with wonder.

* * *

_House Justinian are descendants of the people of the Roman Empire which in the beginning started as a republic but overtime our ancestors expanded their borders reaching great heights to achieve that no other people could dream of, taming the barbarian tribes, beating rival empires but with expanding their realm, corruption, decadence, degradation, and civil war took hold._

_Over time it began to eat away the once-proud empire, even when great figures tried to stem it but it wasn't enough as Disease spread throughout the Roman empire while Barbarian kings saw a perfect opportunity to pillage and rape taking all but the eastern half of the empire which is trying to survive. Until My ancestor Justinian, the first brought the eastern Roman Empire into a golden age for one last time taking back all the land of Africa to parts of Italy to Rome herself but tragically internal strife stopped him from conquering the former provinces._

_ Worst of all the Plague returned and the empires from the Far east were on the march. when he passed away little by little the eastern roman empire started to turn to dust like the desert sands but something strange happened on the Island of Gyaros. Justinian __descendant Marius Justinian son of Maurice when his father was murdered by Phocas who declared himself __emperor it was pure luck that he lived when his family was murdered only he escaped how he lived is because of his fathers best friend who is a Senator realizing who he was he took Marius under his wing. _

_Hiding from the tyrant he changed his name From Marius Justinian to Marius Tatius learning the political field quickly he gained allies until suddenly he heard that the Persians launched an invasion forcing him to join the Roman Legions. Fighting in many battles he quickly rose through the ranks becoming the youngest General in history, But Marius became __frustrated on how Phocas just ignore his duties as a leader and being more of a tyrant, murdering his own people as time went on territory became lost even with Marius as he tried to protect the empire his father built. _

_Until Heraclius, the Elder marched his armies to Constantinople and overthrow the tyrant proclaiming himself as emperor and the first thing he did is go on the offensive stopping the Persians in their tracks. on the other hand, Marius was fighting the Slavs and Huns in the north scouring several victories securing the northern borders before going to the east fighting the Persians with Heraclius managing the empire. _

_Years later After the wars with Arabs, the Emperor learned of Marius's heritage but instead of executing him, he orders him to govern an island in the Atlantic near Britannia called Gyaros. it was the size of Cyprus, Malta and Hibernia__ combined, taking his third Legion of twenty thousand men with him he sailed to govern it, Why he sent him there is unknown but what he did now is that it was the only western Provence that didn't fall during the collapse of the western roman empire._

_Arriving he met with the fifteenth, nineteenth, and thirteenth legions with more colonists with a couple of nomad tribes who were loyal to the eastern roman empire. after three years of waiting for governing, while he ruled Marius gathered many bright and brilliant people who were branded heretics by the church and hid them in his domain until his dying days._

_ Until one day a storm suddenly hit the island, it lasted for three days and two nights until it subsided. looking to the north he saw two landmasses he didn't recognize taking the third legion he unknowingly his fleet landed on the island between westeros and Essos creating a base on the islands before continuing sailing through the narrow sea unknowingly landing in the mountains of Vale setting a fortified village into the mountains over time the village became a settlement then a full-fledged port city. _

_We didn't stop there our house also landed in Sothoyos rebuilding it ruins to their former glory and conquering the primitive tribes continuing inland to the city of Yeen conquering all of the northern coastlines over time. the Senate itself decided that our ancestor to become Emperor which at first he refused but after he died his son Leontius reluctantly agreed and his first degree is to reform the theme system as some of it will cause internal strife._

_Then he took a servery of the army, which came to a great disappointment most of them were seriously underpaid even during his father's campaigns he tried to keep them from desertion and the most frustrating is the Religions prosecution and division in the empire like in Constantine era so he gathered the leaders of each religion to his palace to discuss a peaceful end to the violence after seven day's and seven nights they finally came to an agreement but Leontius didn't stop there, he separated affairs of state from the Church Seeing that some of them were to..Extreme. _

_Next, he allowed any who were Philosophers, mathematicians, artisans, Architects, Astronomers, smiths, and physicians are free from prosecution, and allowing the Great library to the public laying foundations for the golden age of all __Romans for years to come._

_Lastly bringing pride and reorganization of the army seeing that each theme has a small or medium-sized army to garrison the province but not enough if a theme decided to rebel against him._

_ integrating these troops into the Roman mobile field armies leaving just enough soldiers for the themes but it isn't enough remembering his father's tales about the Avars, Huns, Persians and other barbarian kingdoms who fight against Rome, he started to conscript the tribes from those lands into his armies putting in several reforms to put their strengths to use in battle. As for the money to pay them, he taxed heavily on the rich and creating laws that can help stabilize the kingdom but he knew, it's still not enough._

_Two years later he launched an Expedition of fifty-five thousand men into Esso. _

_His army landed in the ruins of old Valyria claiming it, also rebuilding them over time but when they marched inland they encountered a couple of men and women wearing only rags seeing their state Leontius took them into his camp and was disgusted on what the strangers told him. they told him that they were actual slaves from the 'free cities' it confused them hearing free people enslaving other people the escaped slaves continued to talk to each other until an army appeared from Mantarys. _

_Hearing that an unknown people were settling in their lands enraged the so-called 'free city' and in that rage, an army was sent, but when they met the roman expedition it was destroyed in a matter of hours, making the leader of the Romans lay siege to Mantarys. the people inside thought they were safe because of the cliffs but us Romans found a way like the Siege of Masada engineers built a ramp using oxe's to move a great siege tower with battering ram ready to bring Mantarys walls crashing down which it did taking the city, and Freeing the slave who lies within and taking anything valuable in the process. _

_Leontius knew he can't fight a war of attrition so when the ambassadors from other cities arrived he negotiated, the remaining free cities would keep their slaves and Reluctantly buy slave soldiers from Volantis to use in his expedition and colonist's later on during his reign but as free men and women lastly they would keep Mantary's and sign a non-aggression pact, grumpily the cities signed._

_His army followed the river beating back Dothraki attacks in the disputed lands who thought it would be an easy victory. Climbing Andalos mountains Leontius came upon the port city of Braavos with its great metal statue of an ancient Greek warrior of old, marching on his army set camp on the river's edge. Until was met by an army of Mercenaries, not wanting to end this in bloodshed. He sent envoys with a translator to their leaders to tell them they are not invaders and come in peace to trade, which ended in a peaceful manner thankfully, a historian wrote. _

_'The envoys spoke in strange smooth language as their Esso's guide translated for them telling us they didn't come to conquer but to trade, while we ask where they came from they told us theirs from an island near Sothoyos and Valyria. We decided to let them in our city but under guard, if they are lying." _

_After much tense negotiating the Romans and Braavosens agreed happily I might add because of the most beautiful silks they brought, it was the fine piece cloth they ever have seen it on pare with the far east. Founding the most protected trade route in history how. when he got back Leontius would order a building of forts on important positions to protect the caravans from Dothrakii raids,(with funding from the Iron Bank) calling it the silk road making Braavos twice as wealthy having two important trade routes on sea and land, as for the Roman Expedition they returned home by sea using a ship called a galley to get back also to avoid suspension from Westeros. _

_As a final reform for the army, he brought up a new Legion system but this time based on the Military manuals, the Strategikon and the Tactica but also during his expedition he learned much about his journey in Esso's, they had to adapt just to survive even though they kept to part of Essos that was green they had to deal with raids and logistics to deal those problems they had to think like nomads hunting, tracking, repair their own armor and rationing supplies making him write the 'Ekstrateia Guerra' on about warfare in unfamiliar lands thus an army must be like nomadic one to survive._

_Over the years our people didn't meet with the natives Westeros for centuries and in those centuries we entered a golden age until Ironborn came that's were our story begins._

_Our sigile the twin-headed eagle represents hope, strength, and freedom of our people giving us the quote 'above the storms we conquer in defeat we adapt'_

* * *

It was a sunny day in Byzantium as the city is bustling with activity, Emperor Tatius the first is in the Royal Palace front yard his graying hair showing his age as he is in deep in thought on several reports of unknown villages to the fortresses outside their frontier territories.

_The fourteenth legions speculators spotted movement on the western pass's_ he thought

Tatius Justinian was a man who wants all the facts, being prepared, and finding the truth. He got reports of sightings of barbarians walking along the hidden roads leading to there settlements. The newcomers probably discovered it by chance but it could be possible to lead to them in discovering their presence in the region.

To make matters worse the island forts were attacked by pirates with a squid insignia on their sails but while he was deep in thought he didn't notice a man came standing behind him the shade hiding his face. He looks 20 years old still in his youth wearing Lamellar armor with a spatha on his left hip it took 2 seconds to notice someone behind him.

He turned around his hand is on his spatha in case it was an assassin also wondering how did this person get past the Vangarian Guards but as the young man stepped into the light it was revealed that it was his son Alexios who is smiling brightly in the sun "Father!" he said.

Realizing it was his son Tatius Relaxed "Alexios!"

"It's good to see you again." he started to walk towards his father before speaking again "Well, how do I look? Every inch the Roman soldier?"

You look fine, my son." he said with pride "Welcome home! Welcome home." hugging him in the process taking a few steps back he looked at him on how he has grown over the past three years since he left to join the Legion.

"Do you know where you are to be posted?" Titus

"Alexandria." Alexios sighed

"Ah, Alexandria. That's a quiet province. Your mother will be pleased."

"I didn't join the army to bask in the sun and sea winds, father. I want to fight. Like you did. for our people."

"All in good time, my son. All in good time." he reassured "Remember, not all your enemies will be found on the battlefield." confusing his son

"Father?" hearing footsteps both of them turned to the sound seeing it is Flora Tatius's wife and the mother of his child Flora originally came across the summer seas on a swan ship as a warrior which been under attacked by pirates, alone she survived drifting on a piece of wood until his father's dromon saved her from certain death.

"Alexios!" she said fast walking to him. As she hugged him tightly before letting go.

"Let me look at you," she sighed. "So handsome..."

"Mother, please..." Alexios responded embarrassed as his mother puts her hand to his cheek while he gently moved her hand away from his cheek.

Still Smiling she spoke to him "come inside, you must be tired from all the walking."

until Tatius interrupted them "He will rest soon enough, my love," walking forward speaking softly to her "For now, I wish to speak with our son alone."

"fine," then she looked at her son " I'll make Dinner." before she left Alexios noticed something is troubling his father.

"Is something Troubling you, father?" he questioned

"We will talk in good time." before continuing"For now, let's see what you've learned." waist

Walking with his father into the house he saw nothing has changed one bit the marble floors were still there walking to a large wide space perfect for training strapping on their oval shields Alexios pulled out his spatha then going to the middle of the room so they could fight.

"Lets what have you learned."

Alexios decide to go first directing his oval shield to break his father guard feeling metal against metal he broke his guard leaving wide open then slashed his waist paring the blow aside his father counterattacked which Alexios blocked a strike that was for his head pushing the blade away he struck again over time the fight is getting more furiosity as the two were trading blows.

He dodged a strike until he parried again he rammed his shield at him making the man stagger seeing an opportunity swung his blade at Tatius again who caught it with his own but he didn't see Alexios's shield hitting him again and again before singing his blade at his neck but not touching his skin looking at his father he saw him smiling "Looks like the son has finally surpassed the father."

Removing the blade from Tatius's neck both of them went to the weapon rack putting the shields down"Its a sad and proud day, the day a son first beats his father." he exclaimed examining his spatha while his son pulls off his ridge helmet as his father continued talking.

"You may have mastered the sword, but never rush to meet the world with sword drawn," he exclaimed sheathing his blade "Always come open-handed first."

He sighed "Walk with me, my son."

"I heard rumors that there is great unrest in Byzantium." Alexio stated.

"Yes. these are uncertain times we live in. Attacks on our forts are proof of this."

Alexios puts his helmet on a desk looking up he saw his father's Centurion black lamellar armor and oval Scutum with the Chi-Ro emblem in all its full glory. Behind the Scutum is two Pilum's as he starting to remember the days when he was a small kid how his father tell stories of how he went too far off lands called Essos and Sothoyos combating many foes like the slavers who wanted to in slave their people, to the Dothraki raids even the savage Sothoyos tribes. His father said it was one of the hardest battles he ever fought gaining the respect of the Dothraki under his command in the process.

Walking away from the armor he saw Tatius opened a red box on the porch which has a beautiful view of Byzantium houses, villas and including the Circus Maximus it almost took twenty years to build also the Great Library it was built before their people came to this world it was said a roman builder went to the original Alexandria in Egypt was inspired by the great library so he built replica on Gyaros.

it is also said that during Caesar's civil war the builder's great-grandson was able to smuggle books from Alexandria and grandson after him the academy of Gondishapur. Taking his eye off it, his father took out a knife with an insignia of a centurions face-mask.

"I'm giving this to you, as your grandfather once gave it to me."Tatius said giving him the knife, "when your time comes to command men of your own, Think back on what I'm about to tell you." as Alexios draws the knife the inscription on it read _XLDMCTUS._

"Legend says that Damocles was a great warrior, a revered leader in a vast army. During a massive battle his cowardly commanders abandoned slain Damocles arrived in the underworld, Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, was enraged at how the brave hero had been treated. She allowed Damocles to return to the world as a vengeful spirit-a ghostly, black-armored centurion who would hunt down and kill each of the generals who had wronged him. To this day, many commanders carry a dagger with an image of Damocles on the scabbard. This dagger reminds them to always look after their men, or risk the Black Centurion returning from the dead to avenge their selfish mistakes." he ended the story with a grim voice

Alexios was amazed something like that is still around even when almost all the pagan worship has almost disappeared but it still somehow survives but only a small percentage of the population still worships the old gods.

"Father I-" but Alexios was interrupted by the bells but these weren't ordinary bells but Alarm bells hearing footsteps behind them they turned to see a messenger who is out of breath. "My lords."

"What going on?" Tatius asked

"One of the fishing villages is under attack by pirates my lord flying unknown colors."

"What about the forts garrison near the village is the _Ripenses _stationed there. are they still holding out?" Alexios said he knew his father placed forts around Gyaros shores and unlike the Ripenses of the past, these ones are better armed, better trained, and have minimum wages ever since their economy got better.

"Yes my prince, but the heathens are trying to get in, the garrison pleading for reinforcements. Also, we received a raven from Kitezh, one caravan just being raided by a barbarian in the river lands called 'House Frey'.they were escorting a merchant who wanted to travel deeper into unknown territory because of the barbarian tribes in the area until they were attacked by killed may but were eventually overwhelmed only he escaped. "

Tatius knew of house Frey and its leader Walber Frey and his disgusting habits of marring to young women his spies told him they control most of the region taxing whoever travels their way with tribute if the travelers cross there a bridge or in their territory. House Frey controls a castle-like Bridge making themselves rich but their riches made them greedy and cowardly.

"You did well telling me this," Tatius he said putting a hand on the man's shoulder before storming out of the room Frowning heavily while his son grabbed his helmet and followed.

" You there, Give this man some water and food he's earned it. And get my armor ready" he told one of his servants who nodded as he quickly does as he is told.

"Alexios you're coming with me to get rid of these raiders, It's time to show me your combat prowess on the battlefield, also send a raven to General Theophilos of the fourteenth legate to attack that damn bridge. It is time for us to teach those who assault and murder our people will pay a bloody price."

"Yes Father," Alexios responded

On Alexios's face is the expression of excitement all that training, all the marches, all the shouting, he can finally test himself on the battlefield with his father's elite soldiers but as he runs to the Raven post he started to think if he will make a mark in history.

* * *

In the fishing village of Kephallonia is in complete chaos buildings were burning because of the ironborn who are trying to get into the fort but the garrison is more stubborn then they thought. The leader of the raiding party Griffon the butcher is not a happy man.

Griffon was born on the iron islands who in their very blood raid on the villages of the coasts of Westeros killing in his path. Remembering his first kill from the day his father brought him on a raid, over time he became an experienced warrior and also brutally killing any who resist building a small fleet in the process. Until one day when one of his ships returned back battered and bloodied he was furies.

The survivors told him theirs a strange fort on the island thinking it was the Dornish trying to expand their borders out to sea, but when attacking the fort they suddenly realized it wasn't the bastard lovers but instead a trained, disciplined force who wore chain mail with strange armor that looks like dragon scales speaking in a language the ironborn never heard of. Before the crew returned back to their ship one of his men managed to get into the fort without being detected sneaking around he was able to steal map then run back to the ship.

After they finished explaining his first order of business was to cut off the limbs of the captain then throw him overboard. second, he would raid this new land and the riches with it. returning to the ironborne islands he scratched up whoever would fight beside him but because Balin GreyJoy decided to rebel he could only get about four thousand men to join his raiding party creating an army of six thousand and five hundred men.

Setting sail with his new fleet he went southeast taking them four days his men were getting sacred when they finally saw land and better yet a village ready to plunder, when they rowed to the shore he can see people running for the lives to a stone-walled fort is where Griffon is besieging right at this moment.

"Come you lazy whores!?" he yelled to his men who are trying to get up the ladders many ironborn were getting shot by arrows killing many. Climbing the ladders many of the raiders used their shields as cover for the defenders dropped rocks making several men fall. "FOTIA!" the man on the wall screamed as the archers fired another volley of arrows killing many of Griffons men one of the arrows literally pierced through his shield.

A raider tried to run through the hailstorm of arrows but an arrow stuck in the eye killing him insistently. the ironborn who were climbing met a grizzle end when Griffon saw soldiers throw small objects which suddenly burst into flames making them fall to the ground rolling in pain.

"What in the seven hells is this!?" one of his men said seeing men being burned alive as one of them went into sea thinking it would douse the flames instead to their shock the flames spread onto the water and worse enough the moral of his men diminished slightly as for the ones made it to the top fought in brutal hand to hand combat.

The Romans fought hard knowing if they get in the villagers would pay the price. As the Ripenses held their ground slicing or stabbing into steel and flesh.

The Kentarchos, leader of the kaplhallonian garrison killed his fourth raider by relieving him of his head. deflecting a sword strike he slices open another raider's stomach with his spatha before an arrow went past him forcing him to use his shield. Seeing his men fighting on the walls of the fort trying to keep the invaders out.

Fortunately, they didn't bring proper siege equipment or experience for that matter but the heathens outnumbered them seven to one using their advantage to the fullest attacking them from all sides as he redirected a stab using his left shield arm using its edge to buckle the raider weapon before cutting him in half.

Fausta is in his thirties already gained plenty of experience in the Sothoyos and Esso's campaigns leading his cohort in those hellish jungles and deserts. He thanked God he made it only to be posted to the coastal fort which is garrisoned by Moira that numbered eight hundred and two seventy men if you count the militia part-timers who were also veterans of the many campaigns.

The man's thought was interrupted by another barbarian who tried to stab him, sidestepping it he smashed his shield edge to man's neck, crushing the raider windpipe which is silence by spear tip stabbing right in the back by a Ripeness. Shoving the raider of the spear the roman looked to his Kentarchos who nodded before moving on to face the incoming enemy.

Fusta's getting tired of this damned invaders ran to the nearest ladder he first saw, lunging he stabbed the nearest savage in the back before grabbing the siege ladder pushing it off the wall hearing the Ironborn screaming until hitting the solid ground. Sensing danger he leaped back from diagonal slash and blocked a downward one making his opponent wide open as he quickly cuts the raider chest open killing him instantly.

"Kentarchos!" turning his head he saw Captain Boril Kutan. Boril is a decedent of Bulgarian colonists who came with Marius, he served under his command for many years and right now coming to him battered but alive and well thankfully.

"What is it, Boril?"

"It looks like their pulling back to their ships. Probably to make camp in the village." getting up he saw Boril was right the damn pirates are pulling back but not leaving ether probably to plan their next attack.

Scanning the field he saw what looks like the leader who is wearing black leather armor with chain mail glaring at them with pure anger, so deciding to rub it in their faces Fusta piked up a Pilum He threw it with all his might. the pilum went into the air striking the person in front of a leader who used it as a meat shield.

Griffon the Blucher was seething his cannon fodder were getting killed more quickly than expected to force to signal a retreat. Seeing a spearheading towards him he grabbed the nearest person to use as shield skewering the poor guy but he didn't care as he lifted the corps off of him as men tried to help him

"Get off me!" he yelled in anger shoving back the helping hands. Getting back on his feet he heard a loud sound, making him turn to the direction of the sound he saw something that made his blood run cold. An entire army by the looks of it marching towards until stopping.

Turning to his first mate he began to give orders.

"Flint get the boys together were leaving this tragedy." he ordered, " order the useless slave to attack while we escape but we'll back men I'll promise you that they'll pay a hundredfold!?"

Aye Captain!" his first mate said to him plowing the horn to retreat while the rest of his arming gets in position to protect their only way to escape.

Tatius is at the head of his third roman Legion with Alexios in the _Comitatenses_ it was kinda tradition for his family even though their royal blood one must go into legion as regular soldier or cavalrymen if want to better know your people is in warfare it proves that your true self combat.

"So these are the Kako's who attacked our people four days ago," he said looking army of pirates he saw their banners sigil of a big tentacle sea creature.

"I can see the heathens stopped attacking the fort to face us," General Vitallion said, "but it seems a third of their forces are retreating back to their ships."

General Vitallion and Tatius met when they first joined the man of roman descent was walking past the barracks until something caught his eye. he saw a young man being picked on by some new recruits at first thought Tatius was an ordinary guy trying to make a living. He quickly intervened 'diffusing' the situation with a couple of bruises here and there but the bullies backed off.

They became best of friends after that ordeal but soon shocked to now that the young man he saved is Tatius Justinian hell he almost bowed to him because of his royal blood. Overtime when they got older their friendship grew into one of the brothers even when he became emperor and Vitallion became one of Rome's best Generals expanding the empire.

"Then you'll take the Cataphract with the light infantry to intercept them if any escape then they will bring more to these lands. While I'll destroy the main force attacking the fort." hearing 'yes sir' the General carried out the orders.

As the Comitatenses and Limitanei , marching in Ublong formations with three heavy infantry columns on the left and right flanks. Lastly crossbowmen in front and archers behind the heavy infantry who were in the back of the formation.

Tatius got a good look at the Greyjoy and he is not impressed, it was mostly an unorganized mob then professionally military if they had true leadership then it might be a challenge but this will easy like breathing, unsheathing his spatha pointed it forward.

"PROKATAVOLI!" the commanding officer yelled as the army moved forward march, keeping in formation six ranks deep while the Varangian guards in reserve for the right moment to strike.

The raider, on the other hand, yelled their war cries before charging headlong while the third of their army is trying to escape to their longships. Seeing the ironborn charge at them with the intent on killing them but they were not dealing with an ordinary Westrosi Levi army.

"TOXO'S, FOTIA!" (crossbows, fire!) the Kentarchos ordered which the crossbowmen complied as they fired their bolts at the incoming enemy, killing many of the raiders before pulling back passing through the Roman spearmen who lowered their spears at the enemy after the last crossbowmen pass them.

They'd braced for impacted as the two armies clashed, Roman lines held under the pressure of the Ironborns savage assault some of them jump over their comrades to get over the shield war instead the fools got stabbed to death.

Alexios stabbed a man in the neck before retracting his spear. He was training for this for his entire life and this was it a real battle as he blocked a blade before driving his spear deep into the mans lower guts piercing his chain-mail armor putting his right hand on his weapon he drove the spear deeper making the raider drown in his own blood before kicking him off.

Then he felt something wet on his face taking a quick look he saw the spearmen beside him head split open until another took the dead men place hearing some of the roman spears break under an angle or destroyed by raiders weapon forcing them to pull out their own short swords since there spatha's were long. Seeing their cohorts Kentarchos blew his whistle commanding them to create a small opening to pull back of the formation.

Tatius give the signal for the Hippo Toxotai to move on the right flank of the battle, there horse moving fast as the creature could while their riders on horseback fired their arrows on the Grey joys exposed flanks weakening them just enough for their spearmen to push forward. "Frontline, Push!" with a hard shove the Comitatenses pushed the westrosie making the enemy front line fall on their comrades behind them.

"Spears!" hearing the order they threw their spears into the enemy ranks before pulling out their spatha's to continuing deeper into the enemy's ranks.

Seeing the battle lost some ran for the lives like Griffon men but Tatius on the other hand charged with his Varangians right behind him slaughtering anyone who was trying to escape or better yet capturing the one responsible he got a lot to answer for. Before he charged he ordered his Varangians to kill the grey joys in a frontal assault where the fighting is thickest while the rest of his Bucellarii Guard Cavalry slaughtered them like sheep as for the archers they fired into enemy ranks but far enough to not hit their own.

While the battle is going well near the fort. The Cataphract who is led by General Vitallion charged to the beach with his light infantry close behind. Barakia cursed under his breath seeing some of the ships already set sail. Pulling out his blade gave out a war cry as the ones who were trying to push their longs ships into deeper waters to escape.

When the enemy saw the Cataphract, it was already too late as they saw armored faceless horse riders who cut down any who stood in their way also shooting arrows from their short bows while the Antesignani entered the village encountering more of griffons men engaging in close combat like their legionary ancestors before them blocking the blades strikes then stabs with there Gladius's but as light infantry having only chain mail caused them to lose men as the battle lasted a few more hours Vitallion soldiers killed the last of Griffons and capturing four ironborn longs ships with its important cargo within the ships hull.

As in the Fields, it was full of bodies as the Romans finish of the last raider showing to mercy before standing victories. As the battle was over the thirteenth gathered their dead so they can receive a proper burial on their own.

* * *

It's almost dusk as the Romans tend to their wounded and they're dead. Two Varangians guards stood outside the Royal tent making sure their emperor is safe, while Tatius is sitting on his chair looking at a map of the whole of westeros taken from a barbarian who tried to destroy it, while a surgeon is sewing a wound he got on his arm from a raider got a lucky hit.

"How many dead?" he asked General Vitallion seeing his son sitting on the right side of the tent staring at the ground "we lost seven hundred and eight men, with two hundred men and eighty-nine wounded. The three hundred and the fifty mostly came from the Forts defenders who bore the brunt of the assault.,lastly, we found ten villagers dead and eight wounded." he finished with a sigh.

"It's good to now we didn't lose too many men and all but what those who escaped?" Alexios said standing up "they dared attack us."

"And we will Alexios," Tatius replied "we will, but first we have to find where they came from. on what we can gather, Westeros has a pirate problem who seems to have the same sigil to the ones who attacked us." taping on a couple of islands on the map they have.

"These islands seem to be where they're based.' muttering out loud.

"Then what are we waiting here for?," Alexios growled, " Let us sail they're and end them once and for all."

"Calm yourself Alexios," Tatius said sternly "If you let anger cloud your thoughts then you'll do something foolish in battle."

Calming down he looked at the map again seeing the many houses some with even weird names like 'the wall', the twins', and 'the Dread fort' with many others.

"My emperor if I may, what about General Theophilos's legions," General Vitallion questioned, "It would not go unnoticed if an army like ours to be discovered?"

Vitallion was right if they took the twins what then. House Frey is in position between the northern and southern kingdoms and their only city is in the Vale which is in their mountains. "Then I'll talk with their Rex, but dealing with senate will be another matter" Tatius grumbled dealing with the Senators is always a headache but it has to be done, he may be emperor but the senate have the power of the people.

The Senate was created to reassure the people that the roman people that he will not be a tyrant like Nero but a benevolent and just leader, good thing Tatius was able to get them on their good side but it took about seven years to do it. Turning his head to the Roman General began to give a suggestion.

"What about our navy general? Can our ships survive the journey to Westeros."

Scoffing the General replied "They can your highness. Our ships can withstand any storm in any sea." making the emperor chuckle as he shook his head before looking in Alexios's direction "Son when we set sail your staying in my Legion for while."

"Father?" he said in confusion

"I heard you fought bravely beside the Comitatenses during the battle even when you are in thick of the fighting but still need a lot to learn."

Alexios smiled inside but he always knows that theirs still much to learn if he will become Emperor one day but he is surprised he was supposed to be transferred to Alexandria not joining a campaign.

"Father...I must protest," he responded trying to find the words to talk to his father " I Don't want to disrespect your father but I was supposed to be stationed in Alexandria. the Magister Militum Esso's would not allow this.." but he is cut off by his father by the hand.

"Then I will send Raven that you will be under General Vitallion legion for now on. I feel you will learn much from him," he explained to his son who is surprised, he heard the stories of General Vitallion who fought on the Esso's frontier protecting it from Dothraki raids until his legion was sent to Sothoyos it was there he faced a large army of tribesmen who united under one king who launched a full invasion of northern Sothoyos defeating the Legions in two important battles until Vitallion arrived at the city of Yeen. Seeing that he was outnumbered fourteen to one he scavenged what's left of the Legion troops that survived also recruited tribes who are enemies of the southern tribes.

Thanks to their help he pulled the impossible and destroyed the sothoyos tribe's army at the walls of Yeen as well as capturing the brother of the sothoyos king suing for peace in the process cementing their rule over northern sothoyos.

Alexios was pulled from his thoughts when hearing his father's voice "Alexios are you listening to me?" as his father staring at him expecting him to answer. straitening himself the prince gave a respectful bow "Yes my lord."

"Good, then you're dismissed." giving a respectful bow Alexios left the royal tent leaving Vitallion and Tatius alone, looking at the map of the westeros only for the emperor to break the silence.

"Vitallion, can you do something personal for me?" Tatius said sincerely

"Yes my Emperor?" he exclaimed expecting him to give another assignment because it was common for an Emperor to give a General an important mission but this time it would be very different then the normal assignments this time.

"I want you to watch over Alexios for me." making Vitallion almost choke on his wine he was drinking

"Pardoned me Brailies I don't mean no disrespect but Why me? you could hire anyone with experience with a sword or even royal tutor."

"Ah yes I could but you are the next best thing, old friend. You have more experience than all of the generals in the Roman army."

"Not all the Generals."

"Oh, well How many of them launched an expedition into Dothraki land, how many defended the city of Yeen , convinced the northern tribes and defeated the largest army of Sothoryos tribesmen at the battle of Zamyos river, how many of them went into of the Jungle of death and returned alive." he listed Vitallion achievements

" Theophilos was with me on the expedition into the Zounkles tou Thanatos," the roman general add.

"The point is you are the perfect person that would not use my son for their own gain or kill him by sending him into a foolish death." Tatius knew that he can't trust all of his generals. He still has enemies in the senate who were always jealous of how long his family has been in power Hell the _'years of blood'_ is proof of that.

Vitallion thought long and hard one it would help his career, to make his friend indebted to him but if Alexios dies under his watch it will be a major blow to his military reputation worse it may cost him his life. Sighing he finally spoke "Alright I'll take him under my wing but under the condition that he has to earn that place," he requested "Agreed."

"Agreed," Tatius said finely before leaving as well. "Vitallion, before I forget, take your legion to these 'iron islands' and put an end to them once and for all." giving a serious tone in his voice and eyes. The grizzle general stood to straighten his back bowing his head to his emperor "Yes, your highness."

"Good, Gather the men were returning to they will be welcomed as heroes, Tomorrow we sail to War." as his General left him to tell the men while he took a look of the map looking at the kingdom and the feeling of that it will be the greatest challenge the roman empire faced in its hundreds of years and know new opponents will face the great eagle.

* * *

_**Okay, this my first game of thrones story and what the roman threw literally Greek fire grenades that's right incendiary grenades in ancient times I found it out on discovery channel also get this the Eastern Roman Empire didn't just buy silk from china they basically smuggled silkworms back to Constantinople creating their own silk with the knowledge on how to make it, Damn it's like somebody stole the secret of a Vault of gold bars!**_

_** I wonder why theirs no amulet arslan seki crossover or better yet Drifters game of thrones crossover, or Amulet arslan, a crossover would be so much better maybe even a Sengoku basara arslan senki crossover that would be sight.**_

_**Dromon- a Byzantine warship**_

**Kentarchos- a greek word for centurion **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,**_** it took me a while to read up on the Byzantine military as I'm impressed. the Eastern roman empire literally because unlike the rest of mid-evil Europe, the eastern Romans were smart relying on Wit, discipline and better weapons to stay ahead from their enemies.**_

_**Well, let this story begin.**_

* * *

Eddard Stark is considered an honorably man who became king of the north when his father and brother were murdered by the mad king it still made his stomach churn just thinking about it. As he looked to his side seeing his half-brother King Robert riding beside him wearing his armor from the Rebellions within the hand is his Warhammer but he could see the king of westeros is gaining weight because of how tight his armor was but he didn't comment on it.

"What's on your mind Edd?" Roberts's voice penetrated the silence

"I'm sorry, my lord," Eddard exclaimed "I was thinking about my wife and children back at Winterfell." still hearing the marching of the army behind them knights, Bannermen and levies from minor or rival houses loyal to them.

"Ah, Don't worry Edd. When we'll beat those Greyjoy fuckers you'll be home to your fishy wife as you now it" Robert laughed out since Jon Ayrrn took them in, Ed and Robert were like real brothers in would die for each other in battle it they have to as a there combined army marching towards a seashore near sea-guard where the royal fleet will sail them to the iron islands.

Since Stannis's fleet of war galleys destroyed the iron fleet at the Fair isle straits they know have a straight shot to the Iron Islands. the Baratheon would be lying if he wasn't bored out of mind ever since he sat on the iron throne he would do nothing but drink, sleep with prostitutes or put on games rather then see the affairs of state so he left Jon Ayrn to that.

Eight long years something finally happens, It was a hot and sultry day in kings landing. Robert Baratheon was dying of boredom at the red heard his advisers at the small council, a royal meeting he seldom bothered to attend, but he barely listened to their droning Until it was suddenly spurred by an envoy rapidly entering the room and handing a sealed letter to the attending maester.

Grand Maester Pycelle cautiously removed the seal and, in a voice edged with fear, read out: the greyjoys of the iron islands have rebelled.

Hearing this, Robert stood up and, turning with his hands behind his back, walked over to the looked down at the kingdom's capital. If one could have seen his face, at that moment, one would have seen that even as his eyes blazed, a faint smile was played across his lips.

In the present time, troops keep joining his ever-growing army who all hunger for glory. "You know Ed, I miss this. you and I fighting side by side knowing that one wrong move will get us killed."

Edd looked at Robert uncertain on how to respond to that "I'm sorry to say this Rob but I wouldn't want to be in that situation right now because you're the king now."

"Bah, I may be your king Edd but it's damn annoying when every time I come to meet a friend they fucking kneel to me, it's even hard to get to a tavern."

"He is just being respectful, your grace," Barrstian of the king's guards Said.

Before the warden of the north can say anything, something caught his eye a rider heading towards them he was wearing a leather helmet and armor which belongs to the river lands who look tired but if you took a closer look you can see him all bloodied. "Halt!"

Hearing the order the entire army halted as the injured rider stopped both Robert and Edd looked at him blood seeping through his wounds but he was able to speak in a tired voice "My lords, I come to tell you a message from lord Walder Frey." the message said as his wounds were making hard to speak

"Well, man speak up, what do the Frey's needs saving from?" Robert said he was getting impatient if the Greyjoys got the balls to sail an army though the river lands to attack the twins then the rest of the house Tullys territory would be in grave danger of being raided.

"An army suddenly came through from the west road, not Greyjoys" making both of them confused as he continued.

"They're besieging the Twins right at this moment I am the only one who got through their encirclement." he finished explaining

Ned turned to Robert seeing him thinking deeply, he didn't like the Freys but between the Freys or this unknown foe, he would reluctantly go to that liches man's aid.

"Ned, I Can't believe this Shit is coming out of my fucking mouth but were changing course to the twins," he growled out wanting to pull this needle out before dealing with the GreyJoys because if this army is hired by the iron islands then he wanted to deal with right now.

* * *

General Theophilos sat on his warhorse looking at this...bridge-like castle as his men finally brought the gate down with the ram. The savages tried to put up a fight but they were no match for properly trained Roman solder it was pitiful really seeing these men barely put up a proper fight, also when the Freys saw his engineers build a bridge made out of wood to get across the river they were dumbfounded on how fast his built the thing.

After it was finished he immediately orders his men marched to the other side to prevent escape lastly he chopped down more trees to create a fort its inner walls facing the twins and outer facing the woods like they were taught.

He didn't want any to escape or have any clever ideas to backstab them so Theophilus is deciding between wiping them out or taking them back to face their crimes before the emperor. He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of his men spoke to him "General, We've taken bridge with little loss of life, Sir."

"Good and Walder Frey is he in chains?" he questioned

"Yes, my lord but sadly, the people from the caravans...didn't make it."

This made Theoplhilos clenched his hands on the rains in anger calming down he gave a hard stare as he finely made up his mind.

"Nail them all on the cross" he ordered he wanted them to suffer before they died

"My Lord!" turning his head he saw one of his avar spotters riding through the captured bridge before. He placed his fast's horse riders twenty miles away in hidden positions to act as sentries to warn them if an army is heading to the twins and free this so-called 'Freys'.

"What is it Madina Ali?"

"An army is coming from the south, numbering over fifteen thousand men and seven thousand Calvary and growing, bearing the banners of a stag, and a wolf."

His mind went into overdrive half his forces are on the other side of the river because of the bridge he ordered his engineers to make but he remembered something. Half of his forces are on the south side of the river while the other half is with the army on the north side, quickly ordering his to cut down the two bridges as his men on the southern side cross the trident while putting his archers to the ramparts with his spearmen behind them if they get through his men could fall back to the twins and close it's repaired gates when his me worked on it.

Sadly he couldn't use the full strength of his cavalry but it was a necessary sacrifice.

Theophilos began to rapidly give orders to his imperator's he knew that if they can stall this army then the tenth legion will reinforce him in two days he just has to wait and hold off an army of about twenty-one thousand men but there was something bothering him, because on how little information on Westeros is like the time of Augustus when his legions entered the Teutoburg forests or Britannia.

Which he prayed to God every day that they would not share that terrible fate.

It took them about two hours to tear down the wooden bridge just in time for him to see the army marching towards him on the ramparts to see at its head are two horsemen with bodyguards wearing what looks like fancy armor gold armor in fact.

He heard some of the men chuckling seeing a big man with an antler helmet as one of their men holding a wooden pole with a Wolf flag attached to it.

Why they have a white flag he has no clue.

"You think they want to..negotiate."

"Maybe," he responded "Maybe they want us to surrender instead." seeing their opponents outnumbering them nine to one.

Passing his archers who were getting into position on the ramparts notching their composite bows and Scorpion were aimed and loaded as they came closer. The roman General saw that each one has a different weapon or armor but many sets of banners he guessed they were not united or didn't have proper leadership.

* * *

Edd Stark watched as this...army standing on the ramparts of a fort that was never their before. Their banners draped over the front barring a twin-headed eagle just like the Frey banner-man said. Edd can see twenty thousand ready for combat, unlike levies these men were better armored, with an aura of experience, many aiming their bows at them.

"Well, I'll be a whores cunt," Robert exclaimed, "Never in my life to see the twins being conquered in a day or a wall made by wood."

"This is a first for me your grace," The Freys bouts that the twins were invincible but these invaders prove them wrong by taking it in a single day to Robert he spoke his mind.

"Your grace, maybe we should go with diplomacy first before attacking perhaps we can find an understanding and if Freys are still alive," he suggested seeing that they need their army intact to invade the iron islands but if these newcomers wanted to fight then they had no choice but to fight.

"Aye Perhaps, I never liked Walure Frey, he didn't send any men until after taking Kings landing," spitting on the ground with hate "He even sent his army_ after _the battle of the fucking Trident."

"But he is one of your vassals and I am his king thus I have to reassure they're safety. Why did I not let Tywin Lannister be king again Edd" he said in annoyance

"Because Robert the Lannister's massacred and destroyed all of kings landing, that is still being repaired to this day!"

"Yes I remember Edd and I also remember that you talk me into sitting on the iron throne in the first place," Robert said as he stopped talking because his eyes caught sight of the gates opening sending out a couple of riders from the twins and he got a good look at them wearing the chain mail and lamellar armor their soldiers are also wearing it but these ones were different as chain mail is covering the riders faces except one who looks like the leader.

He was in his mid-thirties wearing an open frontal helmet, a leather cape draped over his shoulders, and a sword on his left hip as he and his bodyguards stopped before them.

"My name is Robert Baratheon king of Westeros and I want to know who I am talking to? and Why did attack the Twins?"

It took a few seconds for the man to finally introduce himself through his translator "I am Centurion Cicero Hadrian and why we attacked the Freys because They attacked my people so I responded in kind by taking there...Bridge fort."

Edd replied, "You didn't have to destroy them you could have let them live."

"I didn't kill all of them yet," he said, " Waldure Frey is still alive but half his sons are not but if you want them back you better be quick about it because am decided between killing them or killing them slowly."

"How about giving the Freys to the Tully and let them decide," Edd suggested," The Freys do serve them."

"Tully's?" the translator questioned raising a single eyebrow

"Aye, the Tully's they rule the Riverlands, the Frey's serve under those Fish lovers," Robert said but it only confused them more until the man beside him speak again.

"I See...very well I'll ask my General to withdraw our troops and spare them but if they come back in revenge. Us Romans will finish..what we started." putting a serious tone on the last part of the sentence but what surprised them the most is when Robert began to laugh.

"Ho, am starting to like these people Edd, if we have more time I would like a drink with them, but sadly enough we have to leave to deal with those Greyjoy's." with two words Robert got the Generals full attention

"What did you say, your highness?" The Roman replied

"I said we had to deal with those fucking traitorous Greyjoy's" Robert said again.

"Come with me, We can talk inside my tent." Turing his horse around back to the twins backing them to follow him.

Reluctantly Both Edd and Robert followed them into the fortification bringing their army with them as once inside was going to be a huge culture shock as the entire layout of the interior of the fort was in a nearly perfect grid with tents all lined up in orderly fashion.

* * *

Theoplhiles sat in his tent as a map of the entire continent is on the table around it sat King Robert and Eddard stark waiting patiently. He was notified by their arrival by a servant before introducing himself to them

while the latter is drinking Wine He brought for special occasions as the Rex literally spits out the wine because of it's sweet or bitter taste "What in the name of the seven did you put in the Wine!?"

"Crushed grapes, mixed with other ingredients and aged to perfection out in special wooden barrels for two to three years," he responded.

"Perfection! this thing taste's so bitter..I want to drink more of it." pouring more wine into his cup

"My family owns a vineyard in the countryside. It isn't much but keeps my family income up," Theoplhiles replied

Edd shook his head at his king's reaction as he took another drink but began to think back when they came into the makeshift fort astonished..no shocked on how different the roman army is they were more organized, disciplined, better trained and more combat-experienced then their army outside of the walls. He saw each one of these soldiers having a duty but he was distracted by Roberts conversation with the Roman.

Ever since Robert mentioned the Greyjoys, Theoplhiles almost asked nonstop questions about them. When Robert questioned the General he said one of there fishing villages had been attacked and his kingdom is sending out a large army to retaliate. This immediately gives the Braratheon a powerful ally or a powerful enemy.

"So you Romans to get back at the Greyjoy's for the unprovoked attack on your lands," Robert said.

"Yes, luckily the village is near one of the forts so the number of dead was minimal to say at lest but still my emperor wants us to retaliate to teach them to never again attack our lands ever again."

"How many ships your...emperor will bring?" Edd questioned

"Three hundred and ninety ships," He responded shocking both kings on how large the roman fleet was as he began to trace his finger to eastern coasts of Westroes "Our ships will be picking us on the eastern shores somewhere."

"I think we can help you with that, lad." Robert said, "My brother's fleet will be loading my army to the iron islands at the shores of ironman's bay it's perfect for our ships to load our men."

Putting his hand to his chin he began nodding "That could work. I'll send a messenger bird immediately, how far is this iron men's bay?

"Not far but what about your men? I bet they want to go home after a long march." but the Roman General, on the other hand, surprised them by standing right up walking to the entrance of the tent.

"Let's see what my men think? shall we." walking out with the two lords behind him seeing the roman soldiers in parade-like formation standing like statues as Theoplhiles walked over to his horse getting on it.

"Soldiers! The Greyjoy's have formerly and unjustly attacked, the sacred lands of Roman soil!?" he shouted causing an uproar "They tried to slaughter innocent men, women, and children to sedate their lust for rape, murder, and gold. Our Emperor Titus Justinian and his third legion have pushed back an army of six thousand savages into the sea." he let his words sink in for a minute "While foreigners stepped on roman soil they sacked a house of the lord, can you imagine a more terrible sacrilege." Pausing for effect

"Our beloved Empire was under siege by a pack of barbarians. This is a dark day and I stand at a fork in the road. I could go home killing off the last of the Frey's and watch the emperors invade the Iron islands or I can go to Irons bay with sword in my hand and run those squid loving maniacs to the Tarpeian ROCK!?"

The men of the fourteenth cheered wanting to avenge on this unjust attack before putting his hand up quieting them down.

"Rex Robert Baratheon has asked us to join them in there Crusade to put this animal in their place! isn't that right." turning to face King Robert who is smiling like a boy who found his favorite toy's in the market.

"Right you are lad!" Robert shouted " I heard from your lord that the Greyjoy's have raided your lands and tried to slaughter your countrymen. Meaning we have a common enemy and I promise you all as much Greyjoy blood you can take. What will be your answer Romans!" shouting again in his booming voice

He was responded by shouting of yes and more cheering as the Theoplhiles stared at Eddard Stark "Is this the answer to your question King of the North!"

Eddard shocked as the Romans immediately began to get their equipment ready for the long march as Robert laughed his guts out.

* * *

The largest fleet ever assembled sailing to the west coast's with all speed all warships flying roman colors with Varangian longships sailing beside their larger roman counterparts.

Ever since his people came to this world they began to build a powerful navy building more Dromon war galley's to secure trade routes from pirates and also defend their waters from other rivals.

Too bad for one man he is Emptying his stomach into the sea it seems Alexio's doesn't have sea legs at all.

_Why god? what have I to deserve this misery _he thought before throwing up again

"I can see the young Justinian still can't Handle a little breeze of Poseidon oceans!" An old man exclaimed, " Do you want me to get a bucket next time or will you throw up into the see again, hemp."

"Will you shut up, Phoxidas " Alexios Responded meekly "Does the deck always feel like it's moving?"

"It's a perfect opportunity to get your sea legs, your highness. Even though this is the first time you will get used to it." Phoxidas replyed.

He glared at the Greek hoping something would happen to the man. He like the old Greek but sometimes he can be so annoying at times: he met Phoxidas during a diplomatic trip his father Tatius used the Greeks ship to travel to Yi Ti to see if they could gain access to their lands.

"Let me guess. Until that time comes, I have to suffer more of this damn sickness." sliding down to the deck, feeling his ribs about to burst if he throws up again.

"It seems so but does not worry it will go away," Phoxidas paused for a moment, " In a week or so." hearing another groan making him laughing out loud for everyone to hear making the young royal embarrassed even more.

"That may be old man but if it wasn't for my father then your ship wouldn't be the flagship of this great venture" he countered

"Ah, yes the good old days when I first met you during the early days of your father's rein," remembering those days "But I had to admit, they were good days."

Standing up again he saw the cliffs of westeros it still amazed him and everyone else in the fleet to see such lands but he also knew his father is taking a huge risk because the fleet is numbering over one hundred and eighty thousand men, thirds of it were four entire legions if lost would be a huge blow to the Empire military strength. It would take several years just to replace them.

He walked along the deck of the ship watching as seamen and marines do about there duties straightening the sails, reading scopio's for combat and hearing oarsmen rowing with all their strength. Taking a deep breath he prayed for the calm sea's as a Varangian longship sailed past.

_How my ancestors were able to get these fierce warriors on our side is beyond me _He thought

Alexios read about the Varangians when he was a child, it was said that during the golden age. It is said that they came from the sea sealing their longships landing on their shores carrying men women and children. Fighting the Roman legions to a stalemate. Impressed on their tactical skill and ferocity he witnessed the emperor approached them with a deal they couldn't refuse.

He would hire them as mercenaries in exchange they would be given land and be shock troops in his armies for their loyalty in the battle of the Forest of Quhor he decided to make them his personal bodyguards also He gave the Varangians the best weapons and armor his smiths could build to paying them twice the amount.

"Ships starboard!"

Turning his just as quickly he saw a fleet of one hundred ships as he saw his father got out of his cabin and onto the bridge with Phoxidas "Ah, your majesty, It's nice to see you out of the comfortable cabin," he said sarcastically "As you can see we have met some new friends waiting for us to send them to Poseidon's personal collection perhaps."

Titus looked hard at the Greek before saying "I don't see any squids their sails but Tell the fleet to get into formation just in case." Phoxidas nodded and began to yell orders and the drummer began beating his drum loudly and flags were immediately signaling the rest of the fleet into arrow formation.

As the warships sailed with all hast

Alexios quickly went beneath the deck grabbing his shield before going right up where the marines were standing on deck ready to repel borders, also hearing a messenger raven landing near the bridge he didn't know what it said because in the prince's thoughts would be the guy having a heart attack on those ships.

On the ship called the Fury, Davos right know is right now close to a heart attack. He had been a smuggler almost his entire life until meeting Stannis Baratheon at storms end where he was pardoned but with a price of losing his finger except his thumb as penance for his crimes but, it was worth it because his family know has a normal life out of the slums of flea bottom.

"By the seven there must be hundreds of them!"

"Are they GreyJoys?"

"No, they can't be we destroyed their fleet."

Hearing the panic voices of the crew a commanding voice that belongs to Stannis shouting "Keep calm men don't let their numbers intimidate you or it will cause more confusion!"

The crew instantly calmed down retaining some semblance of discipline after hearing their lord but even Stannis got to admit this not going to be easy if these newcomers decide to attack.

"This is not going to be easy this time, your grace" Davos said

"Yes it may be, but a number don't win a battle," Stannis said his face still stoic not fazed by the massive fleet that he's seeing. Suddenly one of the ships of the fleet sailed forward flying a white flag, meaning they want to talk...or glout for their surrender. He also got a good look at their ships it was longer with three masts and oars like the Iron fleet except these ships were bigger though he saw the ship was fast approaching.

The Byzantine war galley halted beside the Fury, her sailors brought up a wooden plank setting it on the fury's deck. Stannis saw a man wearing black armor surrounded by guards and beside him was none other then the mercenary who is right at this moment opened his arms, smiling.

"Davos! How long was it when my ships sunk those flower men's ships to bottom of the sea." Phoxidas exclaimed before turning to Stannis "Ah and lord Baratheon I see you're back to normal, last time I saw you was at storms end but you were so skinny I think I could see you're boned."

"Phoxidas, I can see your still disrespectful than ever," Davos said. He met the Greek at the siege of Storms End while he smuggled food into the castle the mercenary cause pure chaos on the seas sending Tyrells ships to the murky depths, after the siege was lifted he took his money and leaving without a trace, but this time though he came back with large fleet behind his back.

"Enough of your game Phoxidas, why do you return back here with a fleet behind your back?" Stannis questioned

"ah, ah! You got that wrong, my lord, these ships are not my, ships," Turning his arms towards Titus and his Varangian guards "May I introduce Titus Justinian emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire."

Davos looked at the man with shock a foreigner who is not a king but emperor meaning two things invasion or for an alliance.

"Why did you come here?" Stannis demanded

"Straight to point I see," Titus said walking forward before stopping "These...Ironborn raided one of our villages, My people wanted vengeance and ensures that it wouldn't happen again. One of my legions have already met your brother and liege, King Robert I think his name was."

"Yes, that's the name of my brother, alright" Stannis sighed silently thanking his brother for once in his life before continuing speaking"If you came here to join forces then you came at the right place." in his expressionless voice it a few more minutes but Stannis's eyed each the roman's he could see in there eyes are soldiers, hardened, disciplined and experienced to the core.

_They're not just warriors their true soldiers_ Stannis thought seeing Titus walk back to his ship. They would follow his fleet to ironman's bay to pick up their armies from the sandy beaches.

It took two days to get to there destination seeing both armies set up camp men were doing their daily activities, Hunting for food, practicing their swordsmen ship or eating near a fire, many westerosi knights were intrigued by these newcomers and how they work. While they were marching the roman's were never tired with almost no mauls or carts to carry supplies.

King Robert is smiling watching two cohorts of Antesgnani fighting each other with wine in hand watching point-covered gladius's clash and there Scutum shields bashing into each other before there centurion blew his whistle making the men in front change position behind the formation to regain their strength.

"Come on, hit harder!" Robert laughed while Edd and Barristian watched with intrigue

"Ho! There's another be trying to hold his guts back."

"Most strike cunningly from behind their large shields," said Ser Barristian intrigued on their battle formation.

"And for so many being on the runty side, they don't appear to tire much, during the march. Oh, well-struck Ser. Ha! you'd have given him a good head bash, man." Robert applauded again.

"They maintain tight formation. See how quickly one from the backline steps into the place of a fallen comrade."

"Aye. it could smash any of our levies would be slaughtered." Edd exclaimed wincing as the sound shield and steel clashing

"Ah!, They would stop a charge if they have spears. Do you see any? Hey! They're stopping. Ask the man what goes? "

Ser Barrristian questioned the translator, who replied in his Latin language.

"He says that their fleet has arrived, your grace," he said seeing Robert a little disappointed

"Already." He said "Damn, and this was much better than any tournament I ever saw." getting up from his seat

"Maybe your grace but I have never seen men using real swords before for training their soldiers," Edd add knowing full well how dangerous to human flesh.

They were extremely strange when they were marching the roman's started acting edgy and afraid of there surrounding when he asks their translator why there so afraid he said that they never in there entire lives they set foot inland before also hearing tales of Magic and monsters he almost laughed at the present time he saw a sight that would stay with him until he died.

A fleet of ships so far he could see it looks like it was covering the ocean, Eddard Stark can also see the Royal fleet sailing beside the massive number of galleys did the Warden of the North finally realized the sheer scale of roman military strength.

"Ned my deary friend. I get the feeling that the Greyjoy's fucked with the wrong women." Robert said enjoying the view of the Roman fleet.

* * *

After loading their armies on their ships, the fleet finally set sailed to the Iron islands hulls filled with warriors thirsty for the glory and revenge for the injustices that the raiders have brought talking to each other on what there going to do to them but the Roman legionaries, on the other hand, sat quietly praying to their gods, Pagan and Christian alike, sharpening their blades and checking equipment.

On deck, Alexos lifted his head again seeing the Westrose 'Knights' if he heard correctly

These knights wore a lot of armor protecting most of there body, effective but with a major flaw, the wight of the armor must weigh a ton making said person tired. Still, its strange these men are called lesser nobles or something like that.

"Why do we have to be with these foreigners anyways?"

"I can't wait to gain glory in battle."

"Perhaps we can use these them as cannon fodder."

Alexio's frowned hearing what there saying Glory? heh they delusion themselves in storybooks, not the reality he still has nightmares about his first kill it's making him have sleeping problems at night but he made due as he walked away to the bow of the ship see off in the distance is the iron islands.

_So those are the Iron islands_ He thought as the Centurion began to bark out orders putting on his ridged helmet again preparing themselves for battle with his cohort who are waiting for landing.

The plan was simple Stannis would take Great Wyk with the 9th legion, the 8th with Barrstane to old Wyk lastly Robert and Stark would land on Pyke with 3rd and 7th legions, as for the rest of the fleet they would create a blockade to intercept any Iron raider who is still returning. It was a sound plan but it has a flaw and that is how far the islands are. If these iron islanders use their islands to there advantage then they have to siege the entire islands instead.

Hearing the horn blast the fleet finally split up Roberts and Edwards Stark ships are heading towards Pyke with all speed using the wind and oars Alexio's transport is in front of the formation with several Varangians longboats and roman ships to create a beachhead.

"Brace For Landing!" the Centurions called out many grabbed their ropes but the knights, on the other hand, didn't know what the centurion said, growling Alexio's yelled at them in English " Ropes grab hold of something!" it seems they understand as frantically they grabbed anything bolted down.

Suddenly the whole ship lurched forwards the sound of wood against the solid ground was heard then stopping.

Alexio's Jumped overboard onto solid ground with the rest of his cohort as the same time arrows began to rain from above one of those arrows almost scoured if he didn't have his shield pushing forward he and his compatriots were trying to get off the beach.

Screams of men dying or wounded but he ignored them as Alexo's ran like his legs are on fire the man next to got an arrow through the eye, but kept on moving forward just like he was trained to be. the Varangians, on the other hand, began creating a shield wall "Shield!"

With that order, the men under there centurions began to make a wall of shields protecting themselves from the hail of arrows as Greyjoys kept on the seawall firing more arrows at them but it only hit roman shields which are slowly getting closer. the knights of Westeros were quickly overwhelmed by the arrows many were died just getting off the ships those who remain were the smart ones who kept up with the Romans and Varangians defensive formations.

Back on the ships, Robert stared at the beach with scrutiny. the Greyjoys are trying to push them into the ocean but instead, the Romans pushed forward impressing him greatly.

"Ah, come on! Row faster Men are dying!" Robert yelled at Edds men who were trying to row in boats but the rough waves it was hard to go any faster the only chance for the there is to get more of there men on Pyke is taking lords port that's where Robert's forces would land.

Back on the beach, the Romans were able to hold on as their numbers grew. as the Centurions saw the enemy on the seawall they began to yell out orders "Pillums, up!"

Immediately the entire cohorts pulled out their Pillum's off their shields extending it the legionaries ran up at first then throwing with all there might killing many ironborn forcing them to find cover see it as a chance the centurion yelled out another order "Draw!" drawing out there spatha's they moved forward as a united force

"Testudo!"

Hearing the order legionaries began to form their age-old battle formation used by the Romans for centuries when the ironborn saw this and was filled with dread because seeing a shielded thing marching towards them is alarming. Starks men saw this, became encouraged but still, they wonder how to get up the wall their question is about to be answered.

Arrows spears, even small lead rocks bounced of or deflected because of the roman's shields when the Romans reached the seawall they immediately created man-made ramps across the walls seeing those shield ramps the remaining Romans charged joined with Edds Starks men bad for the Ironborn who are warriors, yes but most of them are the militia.

Alexio's decked a blade went over his head the thrusting his sword into raider gut then shoving it off again hearing steel against steel, using his shield to block another spear aiming for his chest braking it the processes, seeing an opening slashed at him taking off his upper head turning his head to the right he saw an ironborn trying to defend himself but two legionaries thrust their spears into him without mercy.

His Spatha destroyed another raiders blade before plunging it into said raiders stomach retracting his bloodied blade again he started to wonder ever since that raid his people's swords can cut through westrosie blades and armor different metals he thought but Alexo's put that thought in the back of his mind right now.

Behind the sea wall was chaos Varangians, Romans, Westerosi and Ironborn were fighting each other ruthlessly a Varangian Guards Dane axes splits open a raider's skull, a Westrosi knight fall prey raiders sword, while a roman spatha's finished him off from behind. One Varangian kill two enemies with his Dane axes hooking a leg or hacking off a head with a crazed smile, blocking another sword he sliced the owner in half diagonally.

Taking a deep breath the Varangian yelled. "**_I LOVE WAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" _** to the heavens with a passion scaring the Ironborn lights out.

The Varangians fought differently than the Greyjoys, ever seen more ruthlessly, more, brutal then any warrior they fought against including fighting dirty

The GreyJoys quickly realized there losing this fight and began to retreat but it only made it easier for the coalition to kill them faster.

Dueling a man with two missing teeth knocking the man's small ax out of his hand Alexo's then hit the man with his shield before thrusting his spatha into the man's chest. Alexio's sank to his knees being so tired he barely moved his limbs but as a legionary, he has no time for resting as it can be fatal in battle.

"Oi, Alexio's why are you shaky," A Varangian humored "Not getting scared of little blood are ya."

The imperil heir looked at the tall man before speaking "Of coarse not, Thorkell but you on the other hand." looking at his tall figure "You, on the other hand, might be cut down a notch by a raiders blade."

Thorkell continued smiling ignoring the jab at his height, Alexo's met him on the docks when he was touring the docks on his free time when he saw his fathers guardsmen trained, unlike Romans who fought with a wooden sword or a cover tip one the North men would train with non covered swords and war axes.

One of them is Thorkill a war maniac who fought with two long axes because the normal one was too small for him. While Thorkill fought he noticed the young prince watching. instead cowering from him like others would do he stared right at him without fear. At first, he was annoyed yelling at whats he's staring at Alexo's response is saying 'am staring at the giant who almost splits a man skull in half' this surprisingly humored the giant into a soon to be friendship.

"Legionary Alexio's get your ass back to your cohort!" a Centurion yelled making the prince say goodbye to his friend.

The Roman's and their westrose allies took almost all of Pyke except the castle itself as remaining ironborn reside in making their final stand as outside six of the seven kingdoms including an empire who wants revenge is right outside the walls waiting eagerly for the siege weapons to be set up but for now, it would be fought between archers and crossbowmen.

The Roman fired there Crossbows with lethal accuracy and more penetration, unlike westrose crossbows their designs came from Yi Ti. Crossbowmen fire then reloaded much more faster than their Westrosie counterparts including firing more bolts twice as fast.

Inside the royal tent Titus looked at Pyke it was a strange fortress it has towers along the wall but behind it is strange, two large towers on a cliff's edge looking away he could see Robert feet shaking trying to be patient but is failing rapidly.

"Is those fucking siege weapons ready yet!?" Robert yelled out hearing fighting outside.

"The engineers are going as fast as they can, your grace," Edd replied.

"Then tell them to build faster, I want to turn Balon Greyoy's face into bloody, pulp already," Robert growled out as a lighting bolt flashed above them

"Hemp, Your people have a strange way of governing your lands," Titus said turning to face them "why didn't you wiped out these pirates when you have a chance?"

"It's not that simple. The GreyJoys are one of the seven kingdoms." Edd exclaimed but it only confused the emperor more, but before he could ask more questions a noise of stone hitting walls of stone.

"Ah, finally it seems the engineers finished building the siege engines." getting up from his improvise seat Robert puts his antler helmet on as the king went outside with the warden of the north on his right and an ally on his left.

As the catapults fired at Pykes walls smashing it's age-old stones until suddenly one of those flying boulders brought a part of the wall down seeing this the first one into the breach is Thoros of Myr and his flaming sword burning anyone who tried to fill the breach but it became too late as more opening appeared causing more knights and legionaries to rush through the gaps.

Thorkill's is having the time of his life killing greyjoys left and right making the levis terrified of him cutting off limbs of raiders here and there, when one tried to stab him, a blunt end of an ax would smash with such force eyeballs would come out and helmets would become almost flat. sidestepping another stab he slices a man back head open twisting his hips he sliced a man neck open sparing blood everywhere.

slicing downwards he split a greyjoy levie down the middle as his head go up he saw his enemy cowering their weapons in front but this only made Thorkell smile wider as he charged straight at them swing both his axes like a mad man.

As for Robert and Edd both of them are fighting side by side like they always do Roberts Warhammer tearing of head or braking bones and Edds blade slicing through armor and shields like butter, killing many of their enemy's, lastly, Titus Justinian like Starks sword killed many enemies using both his blade and shield to do the job gritting his teeth a blade bounced off his armor

Locking blades with a greyjoy his spatha started to cute though the blade and cutting his opponents head in half as the corps fell backward, Titus got a clear view of both sides killing each other but it seems the loyalist are winning dodging a spear meant for his stomach he thrust-ed his blade in a mans throat before pulling his blade out of the mans neck. Blocking again with his shield killed another by opening his stomach as the person tried to keep its contents inside.

Titus's muscles remembering close quarter combat of both shield and sword when he killed his one hundredth when clashing his blade against blade before hitting flesh and Bone as he swung his spatha.

"Your grace!" one of his Varangian guards called out

"Where's is my son!" He called out over the sounds of battle

"He's inside the tower heading towards the throne room!"

Grunting from another blade bounced off his shield Titus bashed the chest his opponents as he hits the ground Titus made sure the grejoy didn't come back up by thrusting his blade into his enemies' heart. Titus hoped to god his son is alright, as he followed Robert, Edd, and surprisingly Stannis charged straight into the three towers.

After conquering Great Wyk Stannis sailed to Pyke to join his brother leaving a small force of his men to keep it under their control.

In the castle, the greyjoys warriors were getting overwhelmed by the sheer numbers which are slowly pushing them back meter by meter the defenders were getting slaughtered by the ones who they raided for centuries now it was their time to let it all out making their way through the first tower.

Alexio's is in a deadlock with a stubborn opponent patting it away he quickly swung his blade cutting the man's shield arm before killing him. following his cohort inside with the Rex and his brothers suddenly Robert didn't notice one raider coming up behind him.

Picking up a spear Alexo's aimed and threw it with all his might as the spear flew in the room it finally hit its target killing the raider before he landed a blow on the Baratheon who turned just in time to see it, looking the one who saved him, giving Alexio's thanks before going back to fighting.

The fighting within the tower is brutal as the Greyjoys fought for every inch of stone, for the legionaries it became hard because there used to fight in tight formations not in close quarters like buildings, alleyways or houses.

Taking a little breather he continued down the corridors passing the many dead bodies from both sides but as he continued down he suddenly stopped "You got to kidding me." Alexio's said to himself, before he is confronted by two pathways, no thanks to the corpses he didn't know which way cursing he took the left corridor.

He ran through the corridor until it was clear of bodies but after an hour later Alexo's realized he was in another corridor with four doors.

"Gods dammit, I went the wrong way." he sighed as he was about to turn back until hearing a sound of chain ringing turning around again he began to follow the sound of chains his shield covering his body and spatha at the ready opening one of the doors he was confronted by a sight that made him want to rip them apart limb from limb.

Almost bare naked women who is wearing, thin pieces of small cloth cover her navel and breasts (but showing enough skin to make man salivate) who is the same age of him is hanging with chains cuffs on her feet and wrist above the ground, she is blindfolded with cloth ganging her only her soft moans can be heard lifting her head up weakly barely keeping it up.

Seeing her pitiful state he pulled off the woman's blindfold revealing deep brown eyes who started to move rapidly probably think he would kill her or worse.

"Wait, stop moving if you continu-" A splashing of a puddle made him turn around just in time to protect himself with his shield for sword meant for his back. Pushing forward making the coward collide into the wall before grappling as they both struggled for dominance. Alexio's gritted his teeth feeling his opponent's fists hit his face before grabbing his knife he stabbed the raider's heart killing him instantly withdrawing his small blade the body fell with a thud.

Seeing keys on the corps he soon realized that this must be the warden grabbing it he went back into the cell unlocking her chains. First, her feet flinched because of how cold the floor was then her wrist, catching her as she fell, because of how long of not using her limbs for months, taking the gag off she gasp finally having a breath of fresh air.

Alexo's rips off his cloak off covering the women "Thank you." she tiredly said fainting.

"Your welcome," Alexo's said awkwardly wondering how in heavens name he was going to explain this to his father. Picking her up in a bridal style before walking down the corridor meeting up with an old friend who is carrying a tied up young man on his shoulder with several of his men.

"Ho, Alexo's I fond yo-" he stopped talking when saw the young women in his arms "Ah, Ah, finally found yourself a woman to make kids with yeah AH, AH, AH"

Blushing the young prince stutters out an answer " I Found her in cell chained to the ceiling."

"hu, hu Yes, While you get a pretty lass, I save this young man from being crushed to from pile of bricks," he emphasizes the young man in his right arm "Who also claims to be Balon's second son before I knocked him out."

This made Alexio's raised a left eyebrow giving the concussion women to one of Thorkell men before grabbing the man by the hair looking at the facial features he turned to his Varangian friend "Let take him to the throne room if he is this Balon's son, then we might force his father to submit more quickly." He said

Turning back to the one who's holding the women he glared at them "If any of you force yourself's on her then the punishment will be severed. Take her back to the ship, do that and you will be rewarded for the capture of an important prisoner." after saying that Alexio's and Thorkell walked to the throne room which is in the last tower.

* * *

As the last Greyjoy fell blood coming out of the corps in vital areas from Titus's blade as men from six of the seven as the Romans stood before the Salt throne. In its entire history, nobody was able to conquer the iron islands except Aegon the conquer as a handful of knights from five lords: Lord Redwyne, Lord Tully, Lord Stannis, Jorah, and minor lords he didn't recognize.

He saw three figures 2 standing side by side on the throne and another knelt over. He recognized to be King Robert Baratheon with his massive Warhammer he was leaning on and Ned Stark holding his Valyrian steel Greatsword Ice. "I"m not gonna fuckin ask you again Balon, BEND THE KNEE!?"

Titus eyed the throne in shape of an overgrown squid made out of pitch-black stone and unto the thin man with long white hair. The man glanced is hardened back at Robert before pulled up and spits on Robert's face. His antlered helmet has been removed so the spit landed directly on his cheek.

Stannis reached for his Valyrian sword but Robert raised his hand bellowing in laughter. "Ha! You truly are one stubborn old fucker Balon," he said wiping the pit from his cheek.

"I would never bend to a fool of a king like you, your reign will soon enough end. An Ironborn is untameable like the sea, we do not bow to no one."

"Bow or I'll remove your head," Robert said glaringly.

"You may take my head, but you cannot name me a traitor. No Grejoy ever swear fealty to a Baratheon." Bolan glared back

_What an idiotic fool he is, his stubbornness will be the end of him, acting like a common barbarian instead of a king. Had he played his islands nations' __strengths." _Titus thought as he watched the man glaring daggers

Robert glanced at Ned before he chuckled softly "Look," swear one now or lose that stubborn head of yours."

"Your Grace's!" Thorkell yelled out "I found someone who can make things easier."

All of the figures were so enameled in the exchange between Robert and Balon that no one had noticed the giant figure holding a young man in his arms with Alexo's beside him. A handful of knights reached for there sheaths.

"Father..." Maron said or tried because he's being cared for by a man who's big as the mountain

"Maron?" Bolan's eyes widened, and for brief second his expression softens "I thought you died.."

"What the hell is this?" Robert asked puzzled.

"This here is Maron GreyJoy's, Balon's second eldest." Alexio's introduced.

"Alexio's..." Titus started, Alexo's glanced and nodded a greeting before Thorkell set Maron down or dropped him down. A few bannermen from each house murmured around the throne room as Alexio's pushes Maron picked him up before pushing him forward as the man slowly walked towards the throne.

"Is it true? Your Balon son?" Robert eyed the man with his intense eyes

Maron nodded slowly. Robert turned to his best friend and the exchange a mental conversation before Robert turned to Balon. "Enough blood has been spilled tonight."

He gave another glance to Maron. "Balon GreyJoy, swear fealty to me and I will allow you to keep your crown your lands, and your titles. You shall regain position as lord of the iron islands and keep your land. In exchange, you will give up arms and the claim of independence from the seven kingdoms."

"Robert.." Stannis spoke.

Quiet Stannis," Robert warned before turning his attention back to the GreyJoy. "Swear now and I shall make this so."

Balon glanced at his son Maron. "What of my children?"

Robert wiped the sweat from his brow. "I will not put your children to death Bolan. Maron will remain here, you may keep him, I understand you have a younger child named Theon as well. He, however, will be taken as award and will spend time in-"

Ned leaned into Robert's ear and whispered. Roberts glanced at Ned with a raised eyebrow before he nodded. "In Winterfell, under Lord Eddard Stark guidance."

"Robert, are you seriously going to let these whore sons go?" Stannis exclaimed

" Stannis! bloody hell! I said quietly if you speak one more time I will have you muffled." He glared at Stannis before turning back to Balon. "Mark my words Balon, if you rebel again in any way or form. I'll see to it that Ned personally cuts off Theon's head with Ice, then I'll march back here and personally end your bloodline. Do I make myself clear?"

Bolan gritted his teeth but nodded. "Very well do you swear fealty?" Robert repeated the question.

Balon sunk in defeat and bowed his head. "House GreyJoy swears oaths of fealty and gives up its claim of Independence."

The throne room erupted in cheers. The battle was over and they won. Robert turned to Maron. "I hope you're not as stubborn as your father. I stay true to my word."

Maron nodded. "Of course your grace."

"Good," Robert said before handing out rewards be it monetary or titles, and started knighting people as soon as the victory was announced.

The first one was Jorah Mormment and Jacelyn Bywater. Then Alexio's became surprised when he came his way just after knight them." What is your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your name boy, you do have a name right?"

"Um, Legionary Alexio's Justinian of the third legio's Gyaros, Your grace."

"Bah, such a long name, what is your last name again," Robert said noticing the last name

"Justinian your grace, Emperor Titus is my father." He exclaimed seeing Robert turns to his father who nodded making him more confused.

Turning back to the prince he spoke" I can see some resemblance but why is your son be a common soldier? why not a more...noble title?"

Raising an eyebrow He said" It's a family tradition, your grace. When a son comes of age he has to join the Roman Legion's to prove his worth."

Still confused Robert decided to ask about that later for now he has a reward for the boy for saving his life "Alright then. keel."

"Excuse me?"

"Kneel? Dammit, it. How do you expect me to knight you if you are standing."

Alexio's got on to one knee hearing Robert pulling out his blade he felt the flat end of the blade near his shoulder.

"In the name of the warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the of the Maid, I charge you to protect all women. Now rise as a knight Alexio's"

Once he did he didn't realize how important it was he is the first roman knight in history but over time his people will influence Westrose culture and help face an ancient evil that dwells form the far North to changing a game that can take a life in an instant.

* * *

**_Okay this is long one so what ya think _**

**_I only watched clips of the game of thrones so I'm some episodes now._**


	3. Chapter 3

After the iron islands fell the victories celebrated hartly but before they celebrated the knights and warriors of westrose saw for the first time a roman Funeral it a strange sight to behold seeing thousands of men who died on piles of wood laid respectfully and bodies cleaned before set alight with the legionaries singing the sadist song they ever heard.

It made some of the men cry even Robert saw his brother Stannis cried but quickly covered it up, finished they finally celebrated drinking roman wine or Westrose beer, strangely enough, Robert invited the defeated Greyjoys to a banquet this confused Titus were they, not his enemies?

That aside Titus invited Robert to his capital city Byzantium as a guest of honor. Hearing this king Robert gracefully accepted gaining an ally would help him get an alliance then he would have a powerful ally but there is one problem the Freys. Hearing that made the Baratheon so anger he would personally tear there bridge down.

Ned Stark was able to calm his friend down before he could actually do that, instead Edmure Tully will deal with the Freys because they serve the Tully's but Emperor Titus wanted something else and that is a part of the river lands (or the Frey's part) will be given to them for compensation.

At first, Edmure was outrage but after explaining what territory it seems acceptable giving MaidenPool nothing else but there is a personal matter he had to attend and that is what his son found. A young woman with almost no clothes on probably a slave by the tear tattoo on her right cheek.

After a long conversation, Alexio's was able to convince his father to bring her with him to capital but it has to his responsibility to watch over her until Titus knows her intentions but until then she will stay at the villa where he could talk to her in person but for now she would go undisturbed.

* * *

Alara Martel daughter of Doran Martell, sister of Trystane Martell felt warm for the first time in decades. Ever since she was captured by slavers her entire life is to be a sex slave to pleasure a man while chained to bed never to see her father again learning from experience prostitutes from Lys for of pleasuring men for years, but her will is not that easily broken eight times she disobeyed, eight times she was punished until being sold to the GreyJoys.

When Alara heard of this she rather die than to be a trophy salt wife for a savage but it was for nothing as slavers overpowered her dragging the young Martel by the hair and chain her to the Bowsprit as they sailed to humiliate her. Days of feeling cold water against her skin they finally came to port taking dragging her before Balon he half expected Doran's daughter to be finally broken but she still was defiant but in exchange for that defiance a harsher punishment.

Hanging from the ceiling to never to feel the ground, blindfolded to never see or hear and gag to never to eat, and touching her to point of organisms. It felt like days, months, years, cracks in her will started to become seen until one day when she was about to give up all hope of being truly free her blindfold was lifted a light blinded her for second until clearing to see the strangest knight Alara seen.

He rescued her from that horrid place, when she was relieved to feel the cold stone, thanking him before losing conscientious, and then feeling warm. Opening her eye Alara looked to see a white ceiling but not of a prison cell, getting up and realizing she was finally on a bed embracing it's softening, suddenly the door opens revealing a girl carrying cloths for her to wear when seeing that the Martel is awake she bowed her head.

"My lady I'm glad you're finally awake, I've brought cloths for to wear" the servant exclaimed putting the folded cloths on the table before waiting for Alara to get dressed an hour later Alara Martel finally got out of bed looks at herself in the mirror, unlike her slave clothing which shows a lot of skin and her breast this covers it fitting her perfectly.

"Thank you," Alara thanked

"Your welcome my lady," the servant bowed "come, my lord, is waiting for you."

Following the servant she looked at the smooth corridor realizing it this is not pyke or the iron islands for that matter as they pass a window, she was in awe to see a great foreign city, buildings made out of the most whitish stone she has ever seen, before continuing walking down the corridor seeing guards at every turn, until stopping at a certain door.

Entering the room Alara saw a man in forties wearing tunica looking at the courtyard before speaking "I glad your awake, when my son brought you in, we thought you might never wake up," turning around to face her " eat you must be starving."

Allara walked to the table sitting down she began to eat greedily haven't eaten for months made her a bit too thin as she ate.

"What is your name?"Titus asked seeing the young woman drink from her cup

"My name is Alara. Alara Martel." She answered

"Martel is that a house who rules Dorne in the south of westrose? Then why were in a cell on Pyke?"

"I was captured by slavers when I was traveling to my father's palace." She explained clenching her fists" I was sold to one of the free cities and..and..trained to sell my body. I was one of the lucky ones."

"I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories If you like-"

"No, It's fine I'm a Martel I'm unbound, unbent, unbroken," reenacting her house's saying "But if I may, I would like to thank the man who saved my life."

"You mean my son. He is just outside doing drills with his cohort," Titus said, "Come see for yourself." Alara stood up a walked to look at the courtyard seeing five hundred men. Drilling themselves as attacking as one and defending as one in formations she never saw it took a while because all of them looked the same until she finally found him in the front line as his knife sheath is shown behind his back.

"Alright, that's enough for, today," The centurion said, " Tomorrow will be throwing plium's so got some rest."

Alexio's pulled off his rigid helmet showing the Martel his face. Blushing she didn't realize how handsome he was as their eyes connected her heart stopped for a second before turning away quickly he heard his father chuckling at her reaction.

"He looks much like you," she said, "You must be proud of him then."

"He has much of his mother in him as much of mine," Titus said smiling with pride.

"If I may, My liege but where I'm I?" she questioned

"You're in the City of Byzantium, capital of the Roman empire."

"I never heard of a nation called the roman empire before, even in the brothels of lych." Alara exclaimed. It is true she heard of other kingdoms far east but never an empire. If an empire did exist then the free cities would immediately try to stamp it out before they were conquered.

"ah, the so-called 'free cities' never liked us to begin with, ever since my ancestor took the ruins of Valyria they tried to take back there territory ever since," drinking his cup of water "though we have treaties with them, they still try to raid our territory's but our legions can handle it."

"Your emperor must be, skilled in warfare to hold off all nine free cities."

Titus paused a moment deciding on reveling his true identity but a voice in the back of his head is telling him to trust her. Sighing he looked at her straight in the eye before speaking "Yes, and this emperor is talking to you right this instant."

Her eyes widened, immediately standing up and kneeling in respect "I'm sorry your highness I didn't know you-"

"It is fine, Martel you didn't now that I'm of higher statics but enough of that," he reassured her" I want to know more about where you came from."

The two talked for an hour Alara told him what she knows of Dorne and her house but not much since she was taken by slavers when she was twelve years old making it hard for Titus to learn more about the southern part of westrose.

Suddenly a messenger appeared whispering into his ear as Titus's expression turned serious before nodding to the messenger he turned to Alara.

"Lady, Martel. Something important just came up that I'm sorry to say we'll have to talk for another time." Titus said, "Your servant will lead you back to your room."

As he walked out of the room Alara looked at the courtyard one last time seeing Alexio's drinking from his animal poach before following her temporary servant to her room, a part of her is filled with uncertainty if she ever return to Dorne, would her father recognized her as his own flesh and blood, probably not he would execute her for being an imposter or have her flogged and poisoned to death in one of the dungeons of Sunspear.

As they were walking Alara saw a tattoo of a tear meaning she must be a slave. Gulping she asked out "Excuse me but are you slave here?"

"Excuse me?"

"The tattoo on your right cheek, I only saw it on sex slaves in Lys. " Alara explained "Do the Romans...Practice slavery?"

It made the servants head shook side to side "Oh gods no! the empire didn't practice slavery for years. Yes they did in the past but not since the time of Justinian it is actually outlawed by the empire, that is why the free cities see us roman a threat." she quickly answered

"Then why do you still have that mark?"

"I escaped from a pleasure house in Lyse, after I found out I was pregnant from my last customer, I found a way to unlocked my chain and escaped before my master found out. Luckily I smuggled myself on the nearest ship to Byzantium." seeing the servant smiling who is remembering being finally free "After that I finally found myself being a servant of the Justinian's and a mother of a four-year-old child."

For the first time Alara let out a breath of relief hearing that slavery is outlawed as she, silently following her servant to her room only there steps resonated across the hall as she finally made it to her room hoping something bad wouldn't happen.

* * *

On the water of the Summer sea, a ship from westrose sailed towards the island of Gyaros having Titus lend Robert a navigator to help them get to the Romans empire capital city. King Robert is currently in the Royal cabin sleeping while his kings guards are outside with Ned Stark,Barristan and Tywin Lannister who joined because Robert invited them to join him except Tywin who wanted to see if he can get a trade deal to further his House.

For three days out at sea, they were preparing themselves to meet Titus again on the four days is a sunny day as King Robert is fully awake as their ship finally saw land and also the City of Byzantium its walls. Seventeen feet thick and 38 feet tall as the entourage saw these walls they were impressed.

"By the Seven and Old, those must be thick' st and tallest walls I ever see in my entire life," Robert stated but that wasn't all as they saw two of the tallest stone lighthouses he ever saw, it's height is 120-137 meters tall as it's fire reached to the heavens itself steel chains blocking there the path is now being lifted out of the water.

As they got closer their ship enters a straight corridor as it was the only way into docks as behind them large chains were lowered to block any other ship would try to smuggle itself in. Inside was the strangest docks they saw, hundreds of merchant ships were docked but ahead was a large circular structure holding hundreds of warships

"Curious, That must be where they store all their war galleys," Tywin said seeing that the Romans were organized even with there ships.

As the ship finally docked king Robert stood straight with Kings guard right behind him as for Ned and Tywin are at each of his sides when the ramp connects to try land they were confronted by forty Varangian guardsmen standing in the formation of fifty on each side and in the middle is emperor Titus Justinian ready to greet them all.

"King Robert I welcome you to Byzantium, capital of the Roman empire," Titus said greeting them all

"Ah! It is nice to see you too Titus, and I see you also greeted us with your guards as well," he said joyfully.

Titus looked at each of them but he didn't recognize Tywin "And who is this man? I didn't see him on Pyke."

Tywin respectfully bowed to him "I'm Lord Tywin Lannister of House Lannister, warden of the west."

The one look Titus can see this man is dangerous one who uses logic and utter ruthless brutality to achieve his goals. "Then I welcome you also to my people's homelands Tywin Lannister of house Lannister," he said before turning to Ned stark" and you must be Ned Stark I heard many stories from you king."

"All good I hope," Ned said looking at his friend who's trying to hide a smile.

"Let's get going then, gentlemen," Titus said as he walked with his bodyguards who followed him to the doorway entrance when the doors opened what they saw was a sight would stay with them to there end of their days.

A bustling city much different then kings landing, the people were making way for their leader as the westorsi saw houses made out of white stones and the smell is completely different, unlike other castles that smelled like pig shit instead the scent of spices invaded the sense of smell.

It took them a while to get to Titus's palace it wasn't like the red keep but it's big enough hold about a thousand people because of the private gardens the villa has pillars holding the roofs up including a fountain spurting water out of the statures because of underground pipes underneath the city constructed by engineers and architects and improved by Marius Justinian when looked at the Carthaginian ruins and improved over the ages.

Tywin noticed this as he spoke, "How did your people make the water go into the air like that?"

"You mean the fountains well the aqueducts carry water from the mountain leading into small underground pipes which leads all over the city," he explained seeing the looks on there faces as they continued walking until they entered his villa. "Flora I've brought our guests!" He called out to his wife.

Flora walked out in a royal toga her two servants flanking her

"Who's this pretty lass?" Robert questioned seeing Titus' wife.

"My name is empress Flora Aabha Justinian wife of emperor Titus Justinian." she introduced herself bowing.

Ned looked at Titus's wife seeing the roman chose such a lovely and kind woman but also a strong leader ready to make the hard choices to get things done to protect her family and kingdom but at the same time not to risk power-consuming her.

"Don't worry about bowing my lady, we're both equals here." Robert assured before turning to Titus "You sure know how to pick'm Titus, how did find such fine women." Titus looked at Baratheon with a fake smirk.

"Flora was a warrior on a swan ship of the Summer isle, sadly her ship was attacked by pirates she was the only survivor before I found her." He explained

"I heard stories of the summer isles many said that it's a haven for pirates and slavers," Tywin stated.

Flora glared at Tywin insulted that he just called her home a pirates haven but she hid it well instead of putting on a fake smile before speaking to the Lannister in a diplomatic tone.

"Slavers and pirates would try to make The Summer Isles their havens many times but failed because of our islands wildlife or my people's warriors who killed them all to the last man," she said to Tywin who simply nodded, as his son came out still wearing his lamellar armor walking towards them.

"Ha! Ser Alexio's it's good to see you again," Robert said seeing the young boy again but confused as to why he was dressed as a common soldier. Bowing his head Alexio's saw the confusion on the Baratheon king face but ignoring it before speaking "Your highness, I hope the voyage wasn't too overwhelming." he said

"No its fine lad but If you don't mind me asking why are you not in more...better clothing when I knighted you," Robert stated.

"Excuse me?"

Edded Stark quickly intervened before it turns into a misunderstanding to politico incident "He means why a is knight is still in your father's army." he said

Titus sighed before explaining "It's a tradition that every son should enlist into the legion on his seventeenth birthday to prove himself as a true leader but not as a commander or general but a normal soldier." Tywin is intrigued by this yes it does make it more dangerous to get your son killed but also hardens him more teaching them on how to make hard decisions but also gives them much experience in warfare and leadership.

Robert smirked finding that their not slouches in sending their sons into battle "I like you already but still a knight should at least have better armor."

"What is a knight? I heard you say it at Pyke, your grace." Alexio's questioned

"A knight is a man who is granted an honorary title by lord or king who upholds justice and honor, but only one with noble status can have such title." Barristian exclaimed walking to with the others towards the dinner table which is filled with foods the westrostie never saw before sitting down they ate and talked to each other some on different topics but one topic is the most talked of them all is that the Romans know how to forge valyrian steel also something called Damascus steel.

This shocked the westrosie seeing that only noble houses can only have a valyrian steel blade not much less how to make one since the knowledge was lost but these people rediscovered it then these talks just got more important than ever and not just that. If Titus is correct then they have connections with Yi Ti for merchants to buy items and silks but it didn't stop he told him that they conquered the ruins of Valyria

After dinner, Tywin went to the forging district seeing smiths hammering away creating weapons of war the Lannister tried to convince a few of them but the smiths simply ignored him so focused on their work as blue flames came out and the crunch of sand of the ground.

"They can't lose focus on their work if they do then the steel would brake." Titus said as two of his Varangian guards beside him "It's a complicated process but we could set a trade route to Lannister port but it's not all I can give come with me."

It seems to make Tywin satisfied as he went want back to the villa with Titus. As darkness descends upon Byzantium Titus gave the head of house Lannister a chest but it is unknown what is inside except Titus and Tywin since only they know what's inside.

On the next day, Robert returned to Westrose reluctantly have to return to kings landing but made a trade agreement that would benefit the kingdom as for the new territory the Romans acquired, Titus has to send another legion to secure it and the closet is Kertesh which still has three legions so he has to send a raven to General Theophiplos's to inform to send one of his legions until sufficient supplies and another legion would take their place.

* * *

Over eight years the roman empire prospered in peace, Maidenpool became a colony as the roman's brought more colonists the construction of better roads for there armies, and for merchants to go but bandits, on the other hand, is still a threat to caravans so limitanei had their work cut out for them because every day they fought bandit groups and outlaws almost every day with Legionaries from maiden pool taking about a full year to put in order.

For the common people when legionaries heard that they can't write at all shocked them so the soldiers had to teach them how to write and plow the field for harvest something that some of them know how to do but it's still a work in progress while angering the maester's from the old town to annoying nobles who thought only noble borns could get a higher education which led to the building of the first westerosy university.

Then theirs House Mootan who came under there control who didn't like to be ruled by foreigners to point of rebelling forcing Titus to go to Westeros to convince them which he succeeds as their lord now have a say in the senate and a Theme to govern there territory's.

The Romans also built forts along their new borders seeing that there is a foreign land remains cations among the inhabitants who in return are afraid of there new overlords. The peasants never saw people like the romans before who spoke a completely different language called Latin. the Knights under house Mootanon, on the other hand, was a bit complicated because of seeing a regular roman soldier beneath them thinking their just levi's, but they were greatly mistaken-ed.

As in the mountains of the Vale savages came down pillaging their new lands but soon quickly they were defeated by the eleventh legion with almost no casualties but General Theophislo's saw the as knights still valuable so he asked the lord of Mootan for about three hundred and sixty knights to send to Esso's to a Rus city in the undisputed lands with another westorse army of two hundred knights from every corner of westrose who craved adventure, glory in far off land or to make a name for himself.

The Rus city of Berislav is founded by Varangians who were given land by the Romans, but Dothraki raiders would try to try and raid it but every attempt would fail but this time though was different. A Dothraki warlord Matto Arbo launched an assault with thirty-eight thousand horsemen, he wanted to pillage and rape like Khal Tamo. The attack was sudden as the villagers tried to get into the city.

As Berislav's gates were closed The Khal launched a siege for he was not an ordinary Dothraki using a fallen tree as siege ladders as improvised ladders to scale the wooded walls forcing many into close combat and it would be the first time a westrosie knight fight a Dothraki warrior. Under a hail of arrows, they fought the horse raiders off the Rus commander decided to light wheels on fire and roll it towards the Dothraki but first, he needs to lure them in.

Selecting a force of two hundred men and ninety men to send out to clear the outer burgwall to make sure that their preparations would go unhindered and berserk's in reserve just in case something bad would happen during the assault. the one who will lead is Thors the shield. Each of these warriors are veterans from many campaigns before sending them out. the Rus warriors were better armed but the Dothraki are more agile but disciplined and ferociousness won over slaying the unhorse riders.

The Dothraki can't resist a good fight so fainting a retreat taking the bait the younger warriors charged recklessly after them which quickly encircled the group as the older warriors tried to make a shield wall. Forcing the commander to send out the berserkers to distracted the Dothraki to buy time for the men to pull back to the wall. Forming a shield wall in the edges of the walls with guard towers on the sides protecting them from attacks on the sides.

When they set those flaming wheels loose the entire field itself was set aflame burning the Dothraki alive plus creating a wall of fire just in time for reinforcements to arrive. The largest Avar army to ever assemble an army of thirty-five thousand horsemen it soon became known as the battle of the horse lords as both sides clashed in one of the largest horse battles but their enemies have a number on their side making it difficult, but the Avars have a cunning leader on there side as their arrows fired further than any in the world.

The Avar leader sent sixty elite riders out, Matto Arbo in his arrogance sent two thousand horsemen to chase the small force but it a trap when a single arrow flew an army of archers fired killing all two thousand Dothraki including the surviving elite Avars who were actually a suicide unit. The General of the Avar khaganate spread his forces to surround the horde as the sea and fire blocked any escape when both sides clashed it was mixed of warriors sent flying to limbs being cut off.

As for the knight they charged out on horseback behind the enemy forces led William Mootan of a house who became famous when encountering the leader of the horde with several other knights Matto Arbo fought ferociously killing four of the eight knights but William blade found its mark when his blade pierced Arbo's chest killing the khal and ending the siege.

Out of the five hundred and sixty knights, only three hundred and eight remained but were greatly awarded by receiving special armor and weapons made out of Valyrian steel given by Titus himself founding the order of the Ravan cross putting the training standards to join the order brutal. Defeated the Dothraki cut off their braids in front of Berislav's gates to mark there shame.

Religion became a major problem as the orthodox Christianity and the faith of Seven to clash causing somewhat of a crisis even the Religion called lord of light caught in a fight because of human sacrifice's resulting in several riots in kings landing but the old gods of the northerners worship which mostly left the Christians be as long as they don't force their gods on them resulting in couple churches in the north with a number of followers.

Chariot racing became a favorite of king Robert already the houses joined in with there own charioteers winning great gifts whoever won When house Lannister won in one of the races Tywin put on a rare smile as if he won something very special. including reinforcing the 'wall' with a new legion of ten thousand men but when the legionary was in awe of how high it was.

For Alara Martel she returned home after staying with the Justinian's but while there she slowly developed feelings for Titus's son Alexio's as they spend more time together but the Martel at first felt nervous about how her father would react or would recognize her. Dorne island field with deserts because of its hot climate where only the Dornish could survive.

As the Droma finally arrived at sun spear Doran Martel with his brother Obyern waited to want to see if the roman did find his precious daughter. Ever since he lost her Doran ordered a search for little Alara when he heard his daughter is found he damned her safe return in a letter sent to the Romans who accepted and know he is waiting with his brother and bodyguard.

When Alara saw her father both of them stared at each other for the first time in years it was heartwarming moment also Doran met Alexio's Justinian which he thanked also inviting him to stay at Sunspear for few days but in reality, he wanted to see how he acted because he might see a potential ally if he married her daughter to this foreign emperors son.

During those few days Alara took Alexio's a tour around Sunspear in time they eventually fell in love with each other before on the last day Titus son asked Obyern Martel to court her to get to know each other more which he agreed whole heartily in which he threatened if he ever mistreated her then he would make him suffer the most painful of deaths.

On the eighth year would come like a storm, a storm that would shake the foundations of Seven kingdoms, it goes down in history as _the age of strife and night_ and it all started with the death of John Ayran Roberts hand/ father and a visit to Winterfell with the emperor in tow.

* * *

_**Okay sorry for the wait but I had to do school work also I was wonder about Warhammer witcher crossover but this time putting Kislev and the empire with the situation and even I don't know how these worlds collide so suggestions will be helpful thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Winterfell castle created by Branden the builder, who built it with old pipes which seems impossible to Titus as he rides beside his son who seems to be uncomfortable because he is so used to marching not riding a horse since he joined the legion, not the cavalry but being the Knight...well you can say it was embarrassing trying to ride one because his first time was falling into the mud but he's a quick learner though he rather march with his men, not sitting on a horse.

"Does riding always leave sores on your ass father?" he whispered his complaint.

"It does for a while, but you'll get used to it," Titus responded.

He looked at the fanciest carriage he has ever seen up head holding both Queen Cersei and his brother Tyrion. The dwarf though small made up with his intellect and cunning which he respected as he always reads books even books from the roman empire's library. Tyrion also talked to a couple of scholars during his free time if he has any time, next is Cersei's son a young boy Joffrey who resembles more of Jamie then Robert but Alexio's kept his mouth shut he didn't want to insult the foreign king.

Robert is at the head of the caravan as he wanted to be the first to enter Winterfell and why the emperor the roman empire is with them, well since Robert taking a tour around the northern kingdoms he went to Kitezh to invite him to visit Winterfell which he accepted because one he could get to know the layout of the lands since the north is always...suspicious of others.

"That must be Winterfell," Titus said seeing an old castle that looks like it was about to crumble.

"That's the Starks castle! it looks run down fort." Alexio's stated seeing the castle he so much heard about is just a god damn worn out castle that looks barely maintained as it's slowly falling apart like a rotten house in a winter snowstorm.

"That may be my son but looks can be deceiving," Titus explains as their caravan marched up through the gatehouse where the crowd in front of them were kneeling before there king. As Robert dismounted horse his eyes caught Eddard Stark and his family kneeling before him as Robert's wife and brother while Robert quickly moved right toward Ned. Eddard looked up as his old friend stood before him with a silent gesture for him to stand up.

There was a tense silence before Eddard at last spoke. "Your grace."

Robert didn't answer for a moment, looking at the Northern lord over before, at last, speaking in a gruff voice. "You've gotten fat."

Alexio's hid a chuckle as everyone in the group gave mix looks, unsure of how to react although Rodrick couldn't help then laughed with a high amused smirk. Titus knew this tactic as Eddard gave an odd look to his king yet the way he looked to his king over seemed to be silent.

Robert finally caught onto the jesting look as he gave a deep laugh, making Eddard do the same as they gave each other a firm hug. Chuckling, Robert looked to Catelyn before hugging her and then moving back to Ned.

"Gods its been over ten the hell have you been?" He'd remark

"Guarding the north for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours after all." Ned answered back, being formal despite Roberts casual manners

Titus walked to Eddard Stark as he turned to the roman emperor and gave a small bow. "It has been a long time lord Stark. I'm glad you're still in good health over these fine years."

"Thanks for your concern your grace and thank you again for sending an order of knights to reinforce the watch," Eddard said gratefully since the night Watch is so undermanned because of criminals joining the wildlings making the night commander situation more serious so he sent a message to Titus to lend a legion but instead he sent the knights of the holy cross to reinforce the wall though there just five hundred strong.

"Where's the imp?" Arya whispered as she glanced around slightly.

"Shut up!" She hissed at her younger sister.

Meanwhile, Robert moved to meet the Stark children as he shakes hands with Robb, eyeing Sansa then having a short chat with Arya who commented about her and brian about how fast they were growing.

Arya's eyes stared at Alexio's and Titus before whispering to her brother Brian, "That's Titus Justinian emperor of the roman empire and Alexo's Justinian his son the first Roman to be knighted by Robert himself!" saying excitedly

"Ayra, shut up" Sansa whispered again but didn't notice Alexio's heard turning to their direction and that he didn't hear them but he didn't say anything instead kept smiling while Queen Cersei walked towards lords Stark a raised her hand to Eddard making kiss her hand before speaking "My queen," he said his voice respectful followed by his wife.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects," Robert said.

"We've been riding for months, my love," Cersei interrupted "Surely the dead can wait."

Robert looked annoyed but hid it well before looking at the Warden of the North "Ned," he nodded as he left. Eddard Stark looks nervously before following his old friend to the crypts while servants carried the royal family's baggage while Joffery also got off his horse along with his personal bodyguard, Sandor Clegane younger brother of the mountain.

His hound-like, helmet to show his namesake doing what the boy prince wants. Alexio's walked towards his father who's Varangian guardsmen surrounded there emperor "Is it just me, or King Robert doesn't love his wife that much." he stated making his father sigh.

"Not all couples get along with each other Alexio's," Titus said shaking his head "The nobility always marries off their children to other families to get more politico power or influence in the Senate resulting in some...troubling situations."

The prince knew what his father was saying already there were senators from the senate who were trying to convince him the marry their daughters which he immediately refused because he loved Alara which he hopes to see again.

Sighing he looked at his father who seems to notice his frustration.

"Then I'm lucky to have you instead of those greedy jackals." Alexio's stated which his father patted his son's shoulder as he left with his Varangian guard in tow.

The young Justinian decided to explore the ancient castle, it's people bowed before him when he walks by; Seeing the very stones slowly eroding is a sad sight to behold form a once-great fortress; if there legions sieges this place then it would fall in half a week and repair it until it was good and new.

As he walked by a smithy he got feeling he was being followed, taking a quick glimpse of a mirror he saw a little girl trying to hide behind a wheel barrel but failing because of her wolf and if he got his names right then she must be Arya Stark a curious and rebellious child but also a spark in learning something new.

"You know, When I came here I was expecting a shy child, not a curious young girl," he said turning around to face her, seeing the young Starks surprise face.

Coming out of her hiding place she began to speak. "How did you know I was there?"

"A gut feeling, so I entered this market to find a mirror and what did I found, the youngest daughter of Lord Stark following me," he explained before putting the mirror down on the table.

Arya Stark looked at the roman prince with wonder seeing his full height his lamellar armor under his cloak gave him a strong and handsome look.

"Sorry, milord I just wanted to see if the stories about prince Alexio's is true," Arya said looking at him while trying to hide her wonder.

Alexio's scratch the back of his head chuckling in embarrassment since he didn't seem that way because in the Roman Legion; legionaries are a mixed bag half the populace will hate them, half would love them or just both. "Well, you must be the first person to ever say that."

The comment cut her off guard making her blush but hid it from sight but the prince saw it and smirked playfully at her. "Come on, let find your mother before she has some kind of fear fest."

Taking her hand Alexio's walked to Winterfells main hall with Arya who guided him through her home when they were going the wrong way which he was embarrassed to admit it.

"Is it true you were the first one to set foot on the iron islands? Did you really capture Theon's older brother? How much you train?" Ayra asked in rapid questions overwhelming the prince who tried to answer her as much he could but failed miserably.

"One question at a time please, I just can't catch up with someone who talks questions every second," he asked, calming the girl down a bit.

"Okay for the first question no I was not the first one to step on those islands, many others were with me to storm those shores. the Second yes I did capture Theon's Greyjoy's brother Meron but no I didn't find him but one of my friends did, lastly, my training is constant since being in the legion requires us to stay fit at all times."

"So Theon is partly right," Arya muttered as they finally got inside walking through the halls passing several servants or bannermen who made way for them looking down to the courtyard until finally, Ayra's mother saw us as quickly as she can Catelyn Stark fast-walked to them seeing the relief on her face with a touch of motherly anger.

"Arya there you are, "Catelyn said, "I was all over the place trying to find you."

The wife of Ned Stark noticed Alexio's and immediately bowed bit before speaking "Prince Justinian.I, I didn't notice you were here. I'm sorry if my daughter troubled you."

"It is okay, lady Stark your daughter is just telling me about your...comfortable home," he said smirking at the young girl who returned it with her own smile.

Sighing Alexio's began to go back into the castle and get himself ready for the feast tonight.

* * *

As day turned to night Alexio's decided to take a little break from festive's from dinner because all the drinking is making him kinda sick, hearing metal hitting wood he looked down to the stables seeing a young man practicing his swordsmanship on a training dummy each strike hitting vital points of the body but it seems still incomplete and a bit sloppy.

As he continues to watch him, a rider came through the front gate, he was wearing a black fur coat with a vest and pants which is also black seeing the young man swinging at the dummy he called out "Is he dead yet!.

It made the young man turn around and laugh as he walked towards the old man, smiling as he knows him "Uncle Benjen!"

Okay, they actually know each other. Seeing them hugging each other like they never have seen each other in ages."You got bigger."

"Rode all day," Benjen said happily" They won't leave you alone with the Lannisters, find you at the feast."

The young man's face turned kinda..sad "Lady Stark thought it might insult, the royal family to see a bastard in there."

Benjen nodded grimly before replying "It's always welcome on the wall, no bastard has ever refused to see there."

"So take me with you when you go back."

The night's ranger looked into the young man eyes realizing how serious he was, Alexio's eyes widen at that statement he heard of the wall before from some of the knight, saying that the wall was huge as a mountain and snowy covered the landscape like the ocean.

"John,"

"Father will let me if you ask him. I know he will." pleading with him

Sighing Benjen responded, "The wall isn't going anywhere."

"I'm ready to sway your oath." Jon Snow pleaded

Benjen tried to talk him out of it "You don't understand what you'd be giving up. We have no families, none of us will ever father son-"

"I don't care about that." he interrupted

"Right, if you know what it meant." benjen said sadly before looking behind him.

"I better get inside, rescue your father from his guests," he mocked, grabbing both of the young man's arms "Don't light."

As Benjen left Alexio's finally decided to reveal himself walking down the stairs "I didn't know your uncle is a member of the nights watch."

Turning around in surprise his immediately widened to see Alexio's walking down the stairs; kneeling he responded "Prince Justinian, I didn't know you were there. I apologize if I didn't notice you, sire."

"No harm was done, I was just curious about how you're related with a night's watchmen? If I would have guessed you Jon snow," he questioned as the young man stood up.

"Because I'm a bastard sire, nothing more, nothing less," Jon said making the roman roll his eyes on how the young man thinks he's just a mistake. Yes, he's a bastard but at least be useful to prove that he isn't wast of space.

"Don't say that and for God's sake call me Alexio's, sire makes me feel like one of those spoilt brats." Alexio's corrected him.

"I'm sorry si-Alexio" Jon corrected himself.

"That's better." Remembering his conversation his curiosity got the better of him "If you don't mind me asking why do you want to join the night's watch?"

The question made Jon snow pause for a moment before answering " The nights watch use to be a sacred duty to the north it was always my dream to become a ranger like my uncle, who scouts on the other side of the wall, braving the snowy wilderness."

"Sacred? last time I heard about the night watch that it was filled with criminals and thieves." Alexio's said

Due to his limited knowledge about the nights watch his only reliable information is the solders coming back from the wall. They said more than once did night watchmen tried to steal supplies or got into the armory five times, including several attempted killings of knights of the holy cross, one example was night watchmen tried to throw a knight off the wall instead said the murder had a broken arm since these knights were trained in hand to hand combat.

"Yes I know about the stories and how the night watch became a dumping ground for criminals but still it is better than here."

_Or worse _Alexio's thought still thinking the Stark bastard is crazy but he caught something in the edge of his eyes. It was the dwarf Tyrion Lannister.

"Your uncle in the nights watch," he stated leaning on a stone slab before stepping into the light "And its an honor in finally meeting the great Alexio Justinian."

"What are you doing back there?" John demanded following the little person with Alexios right behind him just in case.

"Preparing for a night with your family," Tyrion responded as if it was just another casual day. He was dressed in fine leather clothes and waving a flask in one hand. "I always wanted to see the wall." he glanced at Alexio's.

"Prince Justinian, I am surprised that'd you be out here as well," Tyrion said seeing the young man in fine leathers, "I thought you would be at the feast talking with other nobles, instead here we are talking in a stable."

Alexio's just sighed before responding "I felt out of place since I was once a legionary I am used to being in a tent filled with other men like myself or standing guard. Instead, here I am drinking with Nobles who seem to only brag about their own marital status or wealth instead of the welfare of the people."

Tyrion nodded to that, Nobles were always spoiled themselves leaving the common folk with almost nothing "I agree that most highborn's act like total fools while ordinary people live in poverty but nobles like Eddard Stark, John Aryen and myself look to improve the life of the common people."

" I thought I never see the day, that a westrose noble felt bad for an ordinary man." Alexio's stated since his people came to Westerose they saw the common people living in houses that barely standing so new construction of buildings was the first priority and second clean water so building an aqueduct to the nearest clean water source giving towns much needed water.

"What about Lord Eddard Stark," Jon snow spoke up " He's honorable and cares a lot about the people around him."

"Yes I do agree but he's bad in politics of the court not knowing the dangers that those backstabbers can be." Alexio's countered since his people carried records of old Rome a death of a roman emperor will score like Nerio, Caesar, Caligula, Domita he could go on only when his great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather put a stopped to it by founding a group who spy on his rivals and enemies solitary his power.

"ha, it looks like it is true that Romans are most paranoid bunch when it comes to politics," Tyron exclaimed sarcastically

"We have to Lord Tyrion because the lusts of power can consume any man even the good-hearted can die more quickly than a battlefield."

"Too true, too true." Tyrion agreed, since he saw the most honest men with good intentions die a horrible death it was kind of a pity, because it is the ones who are most cunning and brutal can survive something that he experienced many times: some he enjoyed, some he didn't and most he just want a cup of wine and whore in his bed that he can do.

"If you don't mind me asking, I always wanted to see the wall."

"If you don't mind the cold then, you can come with us" Alexio's stated seeing the dwarf taking another sip of his cup.

"Good and let me give you a word of advice, bastard," Tyrion walking towards Jon "Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor it'll never be used to hurt you." and with that said he started to walk away until the bastard Stark called out "What do you know about being a bastard."

Turning around he responded " All dwarfs are bastards in their mother's eyes." and with that said he left to go find somewhere to sleep.

Seeing the dwarfs retreating form Alexio's decided to walk back to the feast before his father wonders where he is. Saying goodbye to Jon Snow he walked through the corridors. His thought came back to Jon because one thing that doesn't make sense if Jon is Lord Eddard's bastard why didn't he see any resemblance at all.

Alexio's kept on walking smelling the same stench making him a little sick. How do these people live like this?

In Roman cities most of their homes have built-in pipes that hot air would warm rooms also heating floor tiles to make it more comfortable during cold days, but here they don't have that because how the structure is so strict, it just makes him anger some time but he was just one man.

Opening the door to the main hall he is greeted by laughter, ale, and stories of glory days. Closing the door behind him, he walked into the crowd to find his father dodging a man in drunken stupor Alexio's saw Jamie Lannister talking to Eddard Stark about something. He had met Jamie Lannister a few times and he found out that he can be arrogant sometimes but he made up with being an honorable man.

"Jamie!" he called out making the Lannister to look at him "Leave him alone, for heaven's sake before you give him a few more gray hairs."

Jamie Lannister smirked at the prince walking before him "Alexio's! Where were you? Not in the brothels I hope." making him roll his eyes.

"I _don't _go to those..wretched places," He said with disgust "and besides I'm already betrothed to another."

"Ah, you mean princesses Alara Martell, the lost daughter Dorne," Jamie stated "I heard her beauty is unparalleled. How in the seven did you get women like that?"

The roman prince just scratches his head, since he rescued Alara both of them were center of attention in Westeros King Robert himself congratulated him on taming such a beautiful but also gave him a warning about the Martels about their...dendaces of lust. Thankfully Alara didn't do that he hoped because his father didn't want a scandal to a core.

"Yes, Alara is staying at Dorn, because her father didn't want a repeat like the last time."

"Ah, yes I understand, since my family's champion can be...brutal when it comes to following my father's orders."

"That would be a weak-statement, my friend" He responded

Alexios heard about the stories about Robert's rebellion on how Tywin Lannister betrayed the mad king and sacked kings landing also the part of the Mountain murdered Alara's ant in cold blood after raping her and her children. If that monster touches his fiance then he would first castrate the bastard and tear him apart limb from limb.

"Perhaps, but my father believes an iron fist is necessary when keeping order even if it is merciless," Jamie exclaimed making Alexio's to shake his head on how these Lannisters rule in their lands it seems the only one who has a real brain is Tyrion and he's not that tall. Still, the second son of tywin has his perks since Lord Tywin revealed what his father given him is some type of lost sword he believed and he promoted people of talent be they, peasant or lord.

"Jamie Lannister, what did I told you about iron fists if you hold the people too much then they will rebel, and I have a feeling bad feeling about this somehow," he muttered the last part.

Hearing this Jamie looked at the roman prince with a questionable look "There nothing bad here my roman friend, maybe you are just imagining things, maybe you drank too much of that horrible wine you roman's make." Jamie joked

"Maybe, sire Jamie, maybe." Alexio's exclaimed " but us roman's paranoia saved our lives most of the time and got us killed at the same time." he countered

"Am going to bed," he said finally "It's nice talking to you, Jamie."

Getting a nod from Jamie Lannister he began walk through the crowd he went back to his room hoping that tomorrow would be better and to clear he's head of ale of course. Unknowingly his father talking to Eddard Stark about him being Roberts king's hand.

"Ed are sure about this?" Titus stated, " You being the 'king's hand' doesn't sit well to me."

Eddard Snow looked at him with a tired face. Since he and Robert spoke to each other in his families crypts he asked Eddard to be the hand of the kings at first he wanted to refuse because since he's a northerner many of the nobles of the south would think lesser of Robert since he gave an important position to a northerner, but instead he accepted because it was an honor.

"Titus, I can't simply refuse, Robert my friend," Eddard exclaimed but that doesn't ease Titus at all

"Politics are _not _like ruling a simple kingdom or pat another back. It's more like a den of vipers trying to kill each other." Titus said from years of experience in the Senate. Dealing with jealous senators can be...messy at times mostly forcing his ancestor's hand to take drastic measures, just to keep their empire alive.

"And I now that my friend but Robert is also my king so I can't refuse him," Ed stated taking another drink from his cup

Sighing Titus can't wrap is mind over these people's honor sometimes but he had to give his son some respect, though Rob Stark is becoming a great warrior and leader to replace him while he is away. He also saw the dire wolves a rare type of animal in the north.

"A king who spends money on drinks, feasts, festivals, and whores is not someone I would like to serve under at all," Titus said to himself.

"Titus," Edd sighed "Robert is warrior, he does not want the throne but the seven kingdoms must have a king and the Bratheons are the closets one by blood."

"Pigs blood if you ask me," Titus muttered to himself being an emperor means he can't act like a total child out, plus after he returns he would continue to negotiate with the Targaryen's since his spies found out there hiding in the city of Braavos, for now, that is. Braavos's iron bank can be cutthroat at a time so when the Jewish bank started to get customers they combined their banks, turning it into the Blue star bank.

And to top it all Roberts spending habits on those 'festive' activities, literally got the kingdom into serious debt and the iron bank always get what they want one way or another but his spies told him a vastly different story. Five days ago someone tried to raid one of the Lannister's conveys but they were stopped by Knight of the holy cross.

Eddard gave Titus a glare but decided not to act on it. "I now Robert can be hard to control but the people love him." making him roll his eyes on how the Stark just tries to justify someone who lazes around while someone else does the work. If Robert was ruling in his stead then the entire roman empire would fall apart in just a single month.

"Eddard a word of advice. Be wary of everyone and only trust your own people with information and lastly do not attract attention to yourself it could lead to a quicker end like so many." Titus said giving the Stark valuable advice if he heeds it or not Titus didn't care. By the look on Eddard Starks's face, he took his advice to heart, but there is also conflict in his eyes.

He didn't if it is between his honor or reality but he is certain that something is eating him inside for years but he could not put his finger on it. Not meddling into someone else's affairs Titus ignored it deciding to think of other affairs of state in his own territories. Turning his head he saw a couple of crows looking through one of the windows as if spying on them.

Raising an eyebrow he kept his eye's on the crows for few minutes before the birds left suddenly cawing while they flew away, shaking his head in denial, how can birds be spying on them he must've been drinking too much ale. He could see Robert feasting, not the care in the world telling his war stories while his wife has a look of disgust and his son looks, board.

Titus can see a ruthless glint in his eyes when they first met a chill ran down his spine, he ordered one of his servants to be killed only to be stopped by his son who was walking, with his sword that day. the fight was short when Varangian guardsmen came in running, after the incident, the brat began to lie on how his son attacked him but it backfired because his spies were watching the prince.

Plus Thorkill wanted to personally brake the spoiled brats skull open for an insult and probably fight the boys bodyguard the hound while he's at it if he is like his cruel brother Sir Gregor Clegane 'the mountain' a fitting name for a savage.

In response to this, he basically told Robert to never bring his son to the island again for his own 'safety' but he just did it so that little devil can't step foot in his homeland again because he didn't want. Having enough drink for today he decided to go to bed unknowingly that tomorrow will give him the greatest headache of all.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait guys Collage and all also I'm debating between starcraft, starship trooper crossover or a star wars or not at all ..however, I could give these's ideas to you but I don't know I'll leave it to you guys to decide. _**


	5. Chapter 5

In the city of Sunspear capital city of Dorne, home of house Martel. Alara looked to the North longingly waiting for her love. Her brother Trystane always tried to turn her frown into a smile but at the time she felt something was missing something. Wearing a tiara with light brown jewels with a yellow-brown dress with a hint of purple that shows her curves and beauty to the world, feeling a presence behind her she turned around to see her father with his bodyguard Areo Hotah, his most trusted servant and captain of the guard pushing his wheelchair.

"Alara," Doran said, " my daughter why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad papa," she responded, " I'm just...worried."

"About your betrothed, Alara. The one who stole your heart when he rescued you." Doran stated since he met the young man he could see that his daughter fell in love with this roman prince when he brought his daughter back to him from the Iron borne savages who tried to defile her. Plus this marriage could beneficent Dorn.

In all his years these roman's have a strong military if the stories were true unlike the rest of westrose who has men at arms who came from low nobles or peasants, while the Romans have a full standing army ready to call to arms at any moment when he saw his only daughter fallen in love with their prince it was too much to be true.

"Yes," she answered, " I know Alexio's can handle himself but I'm afraid of those around him will put a dagger in his back."

Doran nodded in understanding since his sister was murdered his family always showed distrust towards other kingdoms North of Dorn.

"The Bratheons cannot risk killing Titus's son if they do then it would result in angering the roman empire. Something they can't afford to do," he assured his daughter. Who was a prisoner of slavers for many years, of course, she would be worried about him?

"And besides your fiance has fierce warriors on his side they wouldn't let anyone hurt their prince," Doran stated seeing his daughter start to calm down.

Sighing she spoke, "Perhaps your right, but I still worry about him."

"I heard your training with your uncle Oberyn has been doing well." changing the topic to something else.

Alara gave out a frustrated sigh before responding. "It's going fine but, uncle kept on trying to get me into his bed."

Since she returned home her father asked his brother to train her in the way of war too much of his brother's surprise. At first, she wasn't doing so well but over time she was getting better, being trained with twin dornish scimitars, unlike her cousins who use knives, spears or wipes. It took some years for her to get used to her cousin's teasing though.

Doran, on the other hand, wasn't surprised his brother can be leches at times sleeping not just his wife but another as well. Hearing that his brother approached his daughter like that, can be frustrating. He'll have to talk to him about that later when he gets the chance but for now, he is enjoying talking to his daughter.

"I'll have to talk to him about that in a later date," Doran sighed "but I bet you've heard that Robert's 'adviser' suddenly died."

Alara's eye's widened at the news but feels some satisfaction since he was the one who was part of Roberts Rebellion. but also sadness remembering how the old man visited her even though it mostly tense conversations it was enjoyable at times. But looks like the gods have a degree that he dies.

"I heard the rumors but I never believed it to be true," Alara exclaimed the look of some shock on her face

"It is true, Alara. With Jon Ayrn dead Robert has chosen Ned Stark as his Hand." Doran Added

"So he is trying to put those who support him power then." Alara started raising a single eyebrow.

"Maybe but I want you to sail to Byzantium as soon as possible. It's much safer there, just in case." Doran ordered having a feeling that something bad might happen in Dorne. In a day or a year, something will happen and he will not lose his daughter again.

"But papa-"

"Don't argue with me, Alara.' Doran said sternly "You'll be going in two days."

Sighing Alara relented before leaving to back. While she is out of sight Doran spoke to Areo "She's grown up fast, Areo"

"Yes, my prince." Areo's responded

"I just wish for more time to spend with her but it seems the gods are cruel this time," Doran said sadly.

Areo's nodded in understanding "Yes it is my prince."

"Areos, I want your best men guarding my daughter when she is on her way to their island." The head of the house Martel ordered wanting his beloved daughter to get there safely as possible without putting her in danger. Hoping that fate would be kind to her.

* * *

Getting out of his bed Alexio's gave out a loud yawn before putting his clothes and armor on. Strapping his gladius on his waist and spatha on his back he walked out the door, sunlight blinding him for a moment. He sighed as he saw the same rundown castle that the Starks rule and live in, and still he could not get used to the smell.

Walking down he saw Robb walking with Theon Grejoy, deciding to get their attention he spoke: "So Theon grejoy It's been a while."

Robb and Theon looked up to see Alexio's walking down the wooden stars he could see the Theon stare at him like he saw a ghost or bad memory from his past.

Alexios looked at Theon to head to toe to see how he's grown "Prince Alexio's I can see you finally up."

"Thank you for the concern Robb Stark but speak quietly please, my head feels like someone bashed into a bell." Alexio's said glumly feeling a headache brewing from the ale he was drinking last night and know he regretted it.

"Sire Alexio's I would like to know how to do you now about Theon Greyjoy." Robb introduced making Alexio's to see the Greyjoy frowning at the man who captured his older brother during his father's rebellion. The roman noticed this and quickly put a stoic face before speaking

"Ah, Theon Greyjoy. I haven't seen you since you were little."

Theon continued to look at him with a scowl on his face wishing he could plunge his blade into his chest but that would mean embarrassing House Stark and the repercussions on them, so he has to take his time "It's nice to meet you, Sire Justinian."

Alexio's sighed " How many times do I have to tell people to stop calling me that. It's getting old."

Robb and Theon relaxed bit but still Alexio's could feel Theon's glare right behind his back. Guess some grudges can last a long time it was reasonable because he is one of the people who captured his brother and made Theon's father bend the knee to King Robert who separated the poor boy from his family.

Seeing him must have hurt his pride if he would have guessed but he couldn't go back in time so he'll have to deal with it. For now, he'll enjoy a nice good morning food since he's hungry. But as he walked through the corridors of the castle his thoughts went back to the reports his father received two weeks from the other side of the wall.

Reports have been coming off a large group of wildlings gathering and the last two surviving targaryens are making a marriage with a dorthraki warlord named Droge.

The man is a clever one he'll give the man that, taking two Avar tribes gaining new weaponry and technology. He also absorbed several tribes increasing his armies numbers to about thirty-three thousand horsemen strong. His father has sent ambassadors to Drogo ordering each of them to treat the dorthraki warlord with the respect they didn't want him to lunch a campaign against them.

Sighing Alexio's knew his father can be careless at times but he tried to cover it up every time as he increases their fleet with over seven hundred ships to deal with any pirates who would try to attack the merchant fleet but a life of an emperor wasn't easy as another situation occurred at the city of Braavos. Looks like the free city is jealous of Roman's wealth. Even with the silk road, the City of Braavos feels that the Romans threaten their monopoly over trade routes on land and sea. But it also has to do with their better banking system.

You see if somebody doesn't pay them back the iron bank said person suddenly disappears and all his possessions with him thus gaining a fearful saying of 'the Iron Bank will always have its due,' but that is starting to change as more people switched their money to the blue star bank. A bank that was owned by a group of Jews who joined together to create a different bank who everyone could trust in time this new bank began to grow, so when westrosie merchants began investing their money into and found out they didn't get any people killed for not paying their debts. They began to switch banks and they didn't like that.

As he was passing by he saw in one of the windows Tyrion Lannister sleeping in a dog pen with prince Joffrey and his bodyguard watching him wake up slowly

Walking into the main hall he saw the Starks and his father having breakfast service seeing their youngest Brian Stark playing with his food while their dogs were resting next to their table. His father looked up to see him walking towards the table "Ah, Alexio's come, sit."

Sighing he sat down next to his father as a servant put the plate to eat from as he picked his food off the table but the silence was interrupted by Arya Stark who wanted to know something about his people.

"Prince Alexio's is it true, that roman legions march 30 miles a day non stop?" Arya questioned making her mother call out "Arya!"

"Let her speak lady Stark," Alexio's exclaimed, "and it is true that our legions march thirty miles also making sure to bring extra shoes." Alexio's said chuckling remembering one time a few recruits had to march bare feet when their sandals fell apart.

"But do you ever rest? Marching that long must be exhausting for you?"

"Exhausting yes it was lady stark but us legionnaires trained to the point we can march for many miles, we only rest when it's getting dark after we set up a fort." Alexio's explained. Seeing Arya looked in amazement while the stark a family became interested.

"How do you know this as a fact?" Catalyn asked making Titus answer the question.

"My son was once in the legion before Robert knighted him since it was my family's tradition to send his son to become a legionnaire," Titus explained.

"But you're basically sending your son to die." cried Sansa but it didn't matter to Alexio's or his father as he soon spoke up.

"I know but it teaches my family to look in soldiers susceptive not in the back of the battle of formations where it is safe. Hardening us to be ready to face the horrors of war but also form a brotherhood in his cohort." Titus finished

"Hemp, I knew you Romans are warriors but When I was little there were different warriors in the throne room," Theon questioned remembering the day his father took the knee when men wearing strange armor and weapons.

"You mean Varangians," Alexios said, "They are part of our families royal guards, a very effective one at that if you don't mind their obsessive drinking habits."

Eddard Stark and Catelyn remembering last night seeing a couple of Varangian guardsman drinking some people under the table and causing some ruckus outside, there was even some writing there names on the walls making the maester kind of angry.

"If I may how did your family acquired these...people in the first place," Catelyn asked

"It was before we...found westroes the Varangians came in their ships they landed on Gyaros. At first, we fought but my ancestors saw the potential in their kind. So he made a deal they couldn't refuse, he would hire them as his personal guard, giving them the best armor and weaponry we have and for many years of service they were the most loyal warriors we have." Titus said recounting the great deeds of the Varangians.

"So your ancestors let invaders become his personal guards," Theon said skeptically

"Yes and no," Alexio's exclaimed " At first they were used as shock troops being kept in reserve but over time as they proved there worth again and again he saw they were worthy to become his royal bodyguards to cement their loyalty he than gave them fertile lands." as he ended his explanation the doors open revealing a man in his twenties walked towards the table and bowed

"Lord hand," The man said "King Robert requested that you join him for a hunt. Before he leaves for the capital."

Eddard Stark expression turned a little sad but hide it after hearing this, seeing that much of day he'll be gone but also talk to him about something. Finishing eating his food he spoke in a calm voice "Did king Robert specify when do we ride out?"

"He said early midday sire and he would like to have lord Titus to join him." this made Titus Justinian stop eating.

"For what reason?" Titus asked

"He didn't say m' lord but he did say that ' I would love to see how the Romans hunt' end quote," the messenger said.

Titus was silent for a moment before responding "I'll come along but don't expect me to unarmed." and with the man left the room.

Sighing Eddard Stark started to leave but Bran stopped him "Father can I play outside?" making Eddard Stark smile a bite seeing how innocent the request is nodded. Making Bran happy as he ran out the door before Catelyn could say anything such a display made Alexios smile remembering how many times he climbed trees in the royal gardens pretending he was in some away lands.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you lady Stark. But I can't promise if he gets himself in some...childish troubles." Alexio said as he got up out of his chair to catch up with Bran Stark. As he went out of the room he saw Bran running around the corner. Walking through the corridors of the castle again it took me a few minutes to get outside and he already lost him.

As he got into the courtyard he saw Jon Snow at the blacksmith probably looking at the smith to finish sharping the sword. "Jon!" he called out

Jon turned his head to his direction "Sir Justinian."

"Jon how many times do I have to say it. Call me Alexios." He said seeing the westrose blacksmiths for the first time. Looking at their forge he could see it wasn't that big nor sophisticated like the ones who make Valyrian blades but with resources scarce in some territories of the north. As he was about to say something his eyes caught Jamie, not in his king guard armor but instead wearing his noble leather clothing.

"Sire, Jamie" Alexio's exclaimed, "What are you doing outside of your quarters with no armor?"

Jamie just smiled as walked towards them without a care in the world "I can't wear that armor all the time. It would slow me down."

The Lannister looked at the Jon and the sword before saying "A sword for the wall?"

"I already have one," Jone exclaimed making showing his blade making Jamie nod a bit.

"Goodman. Have you swung it yet?" Jamie Questioned making Alexio's wondering what the Lannister is doing.

"Of course I have," Jone responded.

"At _someone_ I mean." With that said, Jon's expression changed showing his inexperience in killing someone.

"It's a strange thing," Jamie walked closer to Jon "The first time you cut a man. You realized we're nothing but sacks of meat and blood, and some bone to keep it all standing." hs sighed

"Let me thank you, ahead of time" Bring his hand up to shake Jons's hand which the bastard shook. "For guarding us all from the perils beyond the wall- Wildlings and white walkers and whatnot."As Jon tried to pull away but Jaime didn't let go.

"We're grateful to have go-" Jamie was interrupted when a blade suddenly was in his face forcing him to let go.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted you to see my Valyrian blade," Alexio's said giving his spatha a good look " Isn't beautiful?"

Jaime Lannister gave a nervous expression but he hid it well as he spoke up "Yes it is but still you need to sharpen it a bit."

As he was about to leave Jon called out "We've guarded the kingdoms for 8 thousand years."

Alexio's thought he's probably trying to defend the Nights Watches honor making Jaime turned towards him "Is it 'we' already. Have you taken your vows, then?"

"Soon enough." Jone replyed

Jaime just shrugged before saying" Give my regards to the nights watch. I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force. And if not..." he paused before continuing "It's only for life."

The Roman prince couldn't do but agree with him on that one but still, he knew Jon won't listen to the Lannister's as he turned around to the smith who gave him a look that is telling he didn't like the southerner one-bit which Jon Snow internally agreed.

Alexio's was about to ask Jon until something caught his eye and that something is Bran Stark. "Get back here you little man," he called out.

Brian who soon saw him ran like a mouse being chased by a hungry cat with Alexio's close on his heels as they kept on running even into the small forest with his dire wolf right behind him. They kept on doing this until Alexio's finally got tired. Resting a bit on a rock he started running after the boy again.

The place was not as big as forest outside but he wondered why do they have a forest inside a castle is a mystery to him. What he knew about the northerner's religion is they worship the old gods or the faceless gods which are the forest that cried red sap and nature itself if he heard correctly they called the holy wood or pine wood. Whatever it is called This religion survived for many centuries form wars to prosecution form other religions.

His hair on his neck rose up as he felt he was being watched but continued on, determined on finding the young Stark.

"Bran" Alexio's shouted, "Come on, Bran I promised your mother that I wouldn't let you out of my-" He stopped talking when he came to an abandoned tower that was barely holding together Bran's pet wolf on the ground near the base of the tower with Brain who was at the top of said tower.

"You got to be kidding me?!" He whispered to himself before quickly running to the tower before stopping at its base.

He was just under Brain when the Stark boy suddenly stopped when he reached the window making Alexio's wonder why he stopped when suddenly he saw Bran fall back making him fall. Alexio's body reacted immediately using his body as a cushion when the young Stark hit him with a force of a stone.

Grunting he moved Bran off of him, only to discover he wasn't moving. Fearing the worst his checks the boys' pulse and relieved that he's still alive but he noticed blood on his right hand where his head is. As Bran was falling his head must've hit a rock when he landed on him, this was bad if the boy dies here he would be blamed.

He carefully lifted the boy up trying not to make Brians injures worse than it already is. Alexio's had a bad feeling when he got back he has much explaining to do.

* * *

Alexio's stand corrected as he stood in front of Eddard and Catelyn Stark who are not happy and their military advisor Rodrik is standing near them in the room just in cause if he tried something stupid. Since Alexio's carried her youngest son out the woods they immediately took him to a maester to inspect the boy's injures, while he has to explain to Eddard Stark on what happened.

"I was following your son through the castle's forest it was when I saw him climbing that tower." Alexio's explained

"So you just allowed him to climb it," Catelyn said accusingly

"He was already almost to the top," Alexio's countered, "So when he reached it the top he suddenly jerked backward."

Maester Luwin the man who served the Starks for years entered the room with his white hair and wrinkly skin but with age comes wisdom as he was taught in the old town. bowing his head as the Starks stood up for their chairs wanting to hear news of there son's condition.

"Maester Luwin, what is my son's condition?" Eddard Stark asked hoping for the best.

"He'll live my king he'll need a cane to help him to walk for the rest of his life but with luck and help of the gods, that young man was there. If he wasn't then the boy wouldn't be able to walk again. " Luwin said bringing relief to the heads of the Starks including Alexio's and Titus since he might be forgiven.

"Thank you, for your observation, measter." Eddard thanked before returning to the prince.

"It seems you have out thanks young prince for saving my son's life." Ned Stark thanked but his wife gave him a suspicious eye not trusting him in the slightest she even think it was him who pushed Brian off that ledge. Taking a glimpse of his father he could see relief in his eyes while Thorkill just gave out a chuckle whispering on how lucky he was at times.

"Sire Alexio's If I may ask, why we're you chacing my son into the forest?" Catalyn asked

Alexio's gave Ned Starks wife a hard stare. "If you are implying I meant any harm to your son you're sourly mistaken. Brian Stark wanted me to follow him so I could catch him, a game that is hard for me because I'm wearing my armor today."

She gave him the same emotional stare before calming down, her husband squeezed her hand gently giving Catalyn assurance that their son will awake from his coma but for know they have to wait until he wakes up or if he ever wakes at all that is.

"Lord Marus," Eddard Stark said in a tired voice. "You can take your son know if you please."

Titus and Alexio went out the door but just as they're outside with nobody watching Titus spoke to his son "Alexio's what happened out there?"

"Father, I swear on the cross of Christ I didn't hurt that boy, he just suddenly fell off that tower." Alexio's explained to his father giving him an honest look.

Titus Justinian stared at his son for a long three minutes searching for any a lie or fault but he found none and he knew his son would never do something that cruel or murderous if he wanted to kill someone it'll be on the battlefield like a man. Sighing he spoke in a tired tone.

"I hope you're telling the truth or we'll have a pack of angry wolfs on our hands and we do not want that," Titus warned.

Alexios lowered his head a bit avoiding his father's gaze a bit but he noticed the royal family and their king's guard with King Robert at the head walking towards the Justinians a stoic expression on his face.

"King Robert it's good to see you again," Titus greeted.

"Is it true what happened to Eddard's son?" Robert asked straight to the point wanting to know if the news is true. Marus gave a look to his son to see him nodded before replying.

"Yes, it is true," Marus answered making Robert cruse underneath his breath before looking at Alexio's putting a hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look.

"I'm glad you were their lad if you weren't their then the boy would've had the worst of fates," Robert said but Alexio's didn't feel like he has done a good job, taking his hand off the prince's shoulder spoke again, "Walk with me, lad."

Alexio's look to his father who silently agreed with the request as he walked with Robert walking with his kingsguard in tow but notice that Jamie wasn't here also the Queen was not by Roberts's side. In his entire life, he met noble males

"Are you sure your majesty," Alexio's exclaimed, "The boys in a coma and might never wake up again."

"Aye lad, a fate worst then death but at least he can still walk on two feet but if were up to me I would put him out of his misery." Alexio's looked at Robert again worry in eyes.

"Surely you jest your majesty," He said hoping that was just some sick joke.

"No lad, it is no joke," Robert responded, "If he was my own blood I would end his misery but lucky for him, he is my friend Ned Starks son, not mine."

They stopped suddenly Robert giving him a serious look as he spoke: " Also I heard you're marrying Alara Martel of Dorn."

"Yes, your majesty," Alexios answered, "the wedding will be in two or three weeks but where I cannot say."

Robert kept on looking at with hard eye. It's no secret that the Martels still think Robert is a usurper but when Justinians first son found their daughter in a dungeon during the GreyJoy rebellion the two became close as doves those two but it presents a problem. Titus's son is marrying the daughter of the house Martel.

The Romans have the largest army and most discipline force in Westeros so if they did marry than House Martel would have a powerful ally on their side and probably legitimately to rule over the empire if any of the Justinians bloodlines dies with no heirs. Robert didn't want the sand lovers of the far south to rebel against him.

He already had a problem with the loss of his hand/stepfather, he didn't want one of the seven kingdoms to rebel against him in a few years but Titus has also been playing nice with the Lannisters for quite some time turning Casterly rock into a bustling port and the alliance he made with Titus so it eased his fears of being backstabbed by his foreigner friend.

"Well,lad have a happy life then and a word of advice, don't trust every word that comes out of the Martels mouth," Robert said before leaving with his guards in tow.

Alexio gave a heavy sigh before walking to Bran's room to see how he was doing making him think about the events on what happened. First It was supposed to be a ceremonial visit for King Robert to pick a new hand of the king after Jon Arryn died because of a mysterious illness that killed him. He met Jon Arryn a couple of times during Robert's many visits to Byzantium.

He asked many questions about the foundations of their capital city and made trade agreements between their two peoples but on an occasion, but the last time he visited was eight-months ago it during the time when Arryn would stare at the royal children time to time until Titus demanded Robert to never let Joffrey on his homelands again but Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon, on the other hand, was much different than their older brother.

It was kind of strange for the old man to look at the three children at first he thought Arryn had a thing for children but more he thought of it the more he wondered why do the royal children have golden hair. Children do have different hair from time to time and share their parent's traits and he got his fathers, face and his mother's hair and eyes. But could the children be-

Alexio's shook his head of those thoughts knowing it has to be impossible if it true then the Queen's head would be on a spike because it didn't have any connection to bran's fall, besides its not a roman matter he just needs to wait for bran to wake up and tell them what happen on that tower. Stopping at the entrance he notices the door wide opened, hovering his hand over his spatha he cautiously entered the room to see Jon Snow and Catalyn Stark who seems to be making an Idol of there gods for her son's recovery.

Quickly taking his hand away from the pommel of his weapon, he stood straight when both Starks turned towards him. Bowing his head he entered the room making as little sound possible nearing bran's bed where the boy laid covered in comfortable sheets and furs. As Jon Snow continued speaking to Bran when he becomes a sworn brother of the night's watch Jon would let bran go walking beyond the wall if Bran's brave enough.

Catalyn Stark looked at Jon her eyes red because of how much crying she has been doing before speaking in a voice that is barely a whisper "I want you, to leave."

Alexio's cringe a bit feeling pity for Jon, he may be a bastard but that was quite harsh even by his mother standers. He was about to leave when he almost bumped into Eddard Stark who stood before he walked past him with Jon right behind him, it so quiet you could hear a pin hitting these very stone floors slowing down a little for Jon to keep up he spoke his mind.

"Arya was looking for you," Jon said breaking the silence.

"Is she know?" Alexio's said.

"Yes, she's worried that you're going with me because you are going to join the watch," Jon told him.

Alexio raised his eyebrow before replying "I'm not joining the watch, I'm just worried about the wall's defenses for quite some time. I just heard from my father's spies about an increase of sightings of wilding war party's on the wrong side of the wall."

Jon's expression is one of a surprise hearing the wildings getting through the wall somehow was shocking. The wall is 700 feet tall as a mountain and two hundred times as thick stretching for 300 miles, for a wall made purely out of ice. If the Lord himself told one these bulders to make something that huge to cut off the far northern frontiers this was it.

"But that's impossible," Jon denied" no one has gotten through the wall for hundreds of years since the last wilding invasion."

"Well, they're getting through somehow and my father wants to how before committing more troops to reinforce it." Alexio's exclaimed. " And besides I did want to see this so-called 'wall' last night."

Jon gave him a doubtful look before they continue to the stables as they grabbed their saddles for their horses for the ride ahead. The castle is buzzing with activity some preparing for the trip to Kingslanding while others doing about their daily day by day duties. Even the Levys were doing their duties like they were taught.

When suddenly Robb Stark walked beside them wanting to speak to Jon before he left. "Did you say goodby to Bran?"

In which Jon nodded to him making Rob continue "He's not going to die. I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill," Jon replied putting the saddle on his horse.

"My mother?" Robb added.

"She was very kind." Jon lied not wanting to disrespect Robb.

"Good," Robb replied, "Next I see ya, you're all in black." He joked making Jon smile a bit.

"It was always my color," Jon said back

"Farwell, snow" Robb said

"And you, Stark," Jon said before they gave each other a brotherly hug for the last time then separating. Robb keeping his face stoic because as the next Warden he has to show no emotion only alone with his family he can show it. Jon knew this seeing his brothers retreating form before getting on his horse.

"Well, that was heartwarming." Alexio's commented already on his horse. As both of them rode to the royal caravan before the gate of Winterfell Alexio's saw his father talking with some of his bodyguards before noticing his son who nodded to him before the gatehouse which opens its ancient gates allowing them to march out.

The roman prince could see Jon is a bit nervous because this was the last time he would see Winterfell as he rode along with their guard's marching alongside their respective lords and ladies. Benjen being a ranger he came along with him until they came to the crossroads so they could part ways. As the Starks family home grew ever smaller in each passing hour even as the mists started to rise over the fields of green grass with only a dirt road with small patches of grass and pebbles to lead them to their destinations.

It quite beautiful in eerie kind of way but they always have crazy winter weather this far north toughening up these people here for years. It also protected the North for decades until Aegon's conquest forced the last Rex of the North to kneel at the conquers feet, giving Aegon his very crown.

If Aegon invaded people would never kneel to a foreigner and how glad he was that Aegon didn't find their island because of there unspoken law _'we do not kneel' _to any foreign Rex, Alexio's had a shiver down his spine at the thought of it before shaking it off the idea of the interbreeding dynasty ruling over them.

Swinging his reins right to command his horse to separate from the royal caravan heading North with Tyrion Lannister and their bodyguards following them but turning his head to Benjen Stark who stopped for a moment waiting for Jon Stark to come with him.

Jon began to talk to Eddard Stark as it was his last time before going to the wall Alexio couldn't hear what were they saying before leaving Jon Stark who has an unreadable expression on his face as he heads to join them. Raising an eyebrow he waited for him to catch up.

"Your highness," Jon exclaimed.

"Come, Jon, we don't want to be left behind." Alexio's said as Jon rides next to him.

Both of them rode to catch up with the group with a detachment of Varangian guards marching behind them to guard the Roman prince, unknowingly that over time the both of them will play a crucial part in the days to come. And the turbulent events that will consume all of the seven kingdoms.

* * *

**_From Maester's of the library of Byzantium_**

**_The roman Legion an army that conquered the known world and brought entire civilizations to ruin or under our heels. But it wasn't so at first, in the beginning, our legions were nothing more then warbands stealing cows and raiding other rivel villages or tribes, only joining together with another Warband to create a larger force in order to face a major threat. Overtime we adopted our advocacies 'the greeks' weapons, and tactics expanding our territories during a series of bloody wars. _**

**_The conquests also evolved the legion teaching our people valuable lessons in our defeats leading to our victories against powerful opponents like the Samnites, Etruscan's, Greeks, Macedonia's, Barca's of Carthage in the First and Second Punic wars and Spartacus's slave uprising. _****_The roman army in that time was made up of volunteers who are landholders who have the money to buy his own weapons and armor but were mostly recruited in the cities. Not the outskirts were poor or the farmers since they can not buy weapons much less any armor from the markets, having being paid lower wages or none at all. _**

**_But it was General Gaius Marius changed all that. During the Cimbri war, the Roman republic was becoming desperate losing several battles against the barbarians until Rome finally found her savor in a form of a roman general in Numidia and his name is Gaius Marius a battle-hardened, cunning commander When he returned to Rome Gaius Marius was shocked to find out that much of the legions were completely devastated. bringing With him only a single Legion _****_he started to recruit from one of the most unlikely sources...the landless poor._**

**_Gaius Marius judged each man by their fighting potential quoting 'stand up against a legionary and you can stand up to the barbarians'. Lured by the promise of wealth Marius unknowingly created a new breed of roman soldier. After they've recruited enough men form the masses, Gaius started to reform and standardize training, weapons, armor, equipment, and a command structure that made the cohort the main tactical and administer unit of the Legion lastly they have to carry all of their equipment on their back's turning an army of poor farmers into a disciplined and professional army. _**

**_These reforms helped the roman legions to beat back the barbarians during the Cimbri war but it also left a large problem. The soldiers that are recruited from the poor became loyal to their generals rather than the Roman state. It would cause a series of power struggles by many individuals after Gaius's time. _**

**_These civil wars would eventually lead to the rise of the roman empire, after the battle of Actium between Octavian and Mark Antony. In that time they were sixty legions, a massive force because of the civil war, Octavian knew he can't sustain such an army so he started to disband the Legions to twenty-eight than to twenty-five after the disaster in the Teutoburg forest._**

**_Octavian's reforms focus on leadership of the legions setting a permanent command structure that gives certain people responsibilities to organize or help the legion in war but at the head is a Legatus legionis or the legate, a fancy word for a senator but in time he would become a governor in the province. This would become the 'Praetorian League of Augustus' a group of generals whose sole loyalty is to Octavian._**

**_Also, he completely reorganized the auxiliary units and giving regular status within the standing roman army after putting down a mutiny. The heterogenous and often haphazard Auxila would be standardized and served in units that are as equally permanent as the legions alongside whom they served. _**

**_In contrast to the legions, however, they were instead organized into smaller, roughly cohort sized units. This made it easier to shift these lighter units around the empire to where they were needed, and would also give the legions an organizational advantage if they rebel. _**

**_These reforms would usher centuries of peace and plenty for the empire making the roman legions the greatest army in history but all good times had to end until in the third century._**


End file.
